


Little Peter-man

by IndividualityXL



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, Bully Flash Thompson, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Help, Helpful Natasha Romanov, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I love Peter Parker but I must make him suffer, Injured Peter Parker, Love?, Men Crying, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nerd Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a nerd, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Ned Leeds, Sad Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, again how do i tag, my god, there we go, what is tagging, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualityXL/pseuds/IndividualityXL
Summary: Stories involving our favourite Peter Parker, the Avengers family and maybe even Mr Wade Wilson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	1. You're a bully Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing fic!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is bullying Peter. He starts to pick on Ned which was the wrong thing to do and he educates him on what it truly means to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE THIS

"What are you going to do bout it? Go cry to your dad?" the crowed all gasped as he let out a hearty laugh. Peter was hoping that flash wasn't going to say what he thought next, and then the barrier around his heart just snapped open and he said it "Oh, that's right. You don't have a dad" white crossed in Peter's eyes and he moved forward with his fist raised but a sweaty chubby one caught it before it even moved from beside his hip

"Peter. Come on man, let's go" Thank god for people, no, friends like Ned. Peter nodded with his head down "Oh here we go. let the fags through" Flash called after the two "Daddy not here to protect you so you need your fat fag of a shit to come rescue you, that it?" Peter could hear the smirk behind his words. Being called a Fag on a daily bases wasn't as bad by other people but people like flash? he just made the whole world bad by being in it, fag or no. Peter hated him, and if it weren't for.

One; Ned being right next to him, practically dragging his ass outta there he would go over there and smash Flashes face in, because, call Peter a fag all you want. mess with Ned or his friends and you wont be messing with anyone for a long time.

And two; If he were to punch Flash in the perfect square shaped nose of his then he would be flying right across the room right into a locker, which would probably kill him. and Peter didn't want that on his conscious. Bully or not Flash was still human and using his Spidey powers against a bully like him was just not what he was about. Granted, Peter had to hold back a smile every time Flash shoved him into a locker and raised a fist to punch him because he knew something that Flash would never find out.

He was Spider-man, whats even funnier is that Flash Adores spider-man, absolutely loves him, so much that if you were to say something against him your head would be up someones ass. Which Peter found amusing. 'Flash would flip out if he knew' Peter once said to Ned, he nodded and laughed 'Then maybe he would think twice about messing with you, and maybe actually get a life?' That made them both laugh. But not this, he had gone too far this time. Peter held his head low, not in shame from the words being called out, but to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. "Awwww look at that, the fag is crying" Flash lifted his hands in a fake surrender "But he doesn't have a mum or a dad to cry to now does he" Flash mocked. The white was back, Peter turned back and started his way towards Flash, mad beyond words, Ned grabbed him by the waist but with his super strength he did nothing but make him take an extra step to the side to not fall.

A flash of fear ran through Flash's eyes and he took a step back. Peter was now a breath away from his face. Flash's height did nothing to halt Peter and neither did Ned. "You have one chance to walk away. Right now Flash. Or I swear to god i will smash your face so hard into the concrete they wont even know who the body is" Flash took a step back as did the crowd. Was this really Peter? Peter Parker? The boy who was all smiles and jokes, science nerd and friend to everyone in the school? They all must have realised that Flash took it a step to far for Peter to actually threaten Flash. "Now Flash" Peters eyes seemed to glow almost red.  
He stuttered "Ye-yeah. So-Sorry" and took a step back slowly and nodded. The air around the whole group seemed to deflate as Flash took his step back, the boys behind him, 'Flash's groupy' as Peter called them looked between Flash and Peter and seeing their leader back down they too took steps back.

"Peter?" Oh yeah, Ned. Peter looked down to see his best friend hugging his waist like his life depended on it "Can I let go now?" It was a joke and made Peter smile, despite himself. He nodded and Ned let go, trying to uncrinkle his dress shirt that his mum had bought him for his birthday. It was casual but also fancy, definitely school appropriate. Peter sighed and shook his head, suddenly tired and didn't see the fist coming towards his face until he was on the floor cradling his red cheek. Ned had fallen to the ground too, probably in an attempt to keep Peter up. What worried him the most was that he didn't sense it coming.  
Felling the hair stick up on the back of his neck just before someone shot at him with a gun, sure no problem. Jumping out of the way as someone threw a knife at him again, not a worry. But as soon as flash was involved, all sense of power that he once had as spider-man flew out the window and he was left on the floor holding his cheek in pain.

Ned was up first, "Back off man, he hasn't even done anything to you" Peter was still on the floor, eyes wide with shock then the shock turned to anger and he jumped up making his head swim but Ned was there to hold him up by the arm. "Come on Parker, you really think that, *that* is going to stop me? What even was that? Did you finally come to terms with your pussy? Pussy Parker?" He laughed. Flash must admit that in that moment he was slightly afriad of Peter but then he laughed it off and called himself out on it , his dad was way scarier than that. His dad left him pissing himself, all Peter did was give him a little fright, if that. The punch surprised him though, he hadn't felt his hand move, the muscles clench into a ball and his fist fly to hit skin.

Flash was just as shocked as Peter was. But he didn't show it, no why would he show it? His father would hit him if he showed his fear. "Come on Parker!" He shouted "You think you can take me wimp?" His group moved forward a step to regain the ground that they lost in Peters rage. "You have no idea flash" Peter began "Dealing with your shit everyday I've grown sort of immune to it" He had struck a chord and flash knew it "Well by the looks of your pink cheek and bleeding lip I would say that you haven't. Come at me Fag, I know you love it" Peter started towards him, walking slowly and calm, his cheek throbbing and his fists clenched. Flash dropped his knees and pulled up his fists, the others moving around him "Come on Fag, come lick my fist"

"Do you like doing this Flash?" Peter asked "Do you like making my life a living hell? I come home everyday and my aunt who works three jobs to support us has to worry about me getting bullied at school. shes 78 Flash." Hurt crossed Flashes eyes but he pushed it away, he had loved his grandmother and when she died he left with her. He knew how that felt. "Making your life hell is the only reason why I come to school Maggot" Peter sighed, not having raised his tone he continued  
"You can say what you like about me, call me a fag, I don't care, but my parents Flash?" Peter stopped right in front of him again, and Flash didn't move. Peter spoke again. "I never got to meet my parents Flash, They left me with my aunt and uncle when I was a child, I don't care what you father does to you, but you have a Father, you have a mother. I don't, I have my aunt" Peter took a step forward and Flash took a step back "I only have my aunt. And it hurts so much to see her having to worry about me after working her three jobs. She comes home tired, all I can do is make dinner and clean the house, because you know why Flash? My uncle is dead too. He died trying to do the right thing, trying to be a hero, you know like spider-man? The one who you look up to like a god, my Uncle did the right thing, tried to save a life. So go. keep punching me, keep thinking your the hero you want to believe you are. But I know, I know your not a hero Flash."

Flash was against the locker now, and Peter had his fist on his chest. He tried to move away, to push Peters hand away from his chest but he could't. He frowned, since when was scrawny Penis Parker so strong? His chest actually started to hurt and he looked up from the fist on his chest to Peters eyes.  
Rage.  
Maybe he had overstepped.  
"You can say what you want about me Flash, I don't care. You can punch and kick me to your hearts desire, but mention my parents again and there will be no Hospital on this Earth that could put your head back together" For effect Peter smashed the green locker that Flash was against. The door swung and fell off, a small hand print in the middle of it. Now Flash was sacred. and he surrendered peacefully this time while nodding "Sure man, Whatever"

Peter pushed off him and walked over to Ned where his friend was there with a worried smile, but proud all in all. "Flash. Spider-man is a hero, My Uncle was a hero, My dad was a hero. If you look up to Hero's so much, why are you such a bully?" Flash just tutted and hit his friend on the arm and walked away "Whatever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!   
> Oop still dont know how to use this..... MUAHAHAHAHAHA.   
> I do requests (They help me live)


	2. Super-Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's powers enhanced all of his senses. Sometimes it causes a sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter? I still don't know how this works. OOP  
> Panic attack warning

Peter had never complained when he got his powers, he didn't complain when his hand stuck to Mj's shirt and she gave him a weird look. He didn't complain when he became the new target of every Villain. But he will complain now, his hearing had improved, was a thousand times better than anyone's and that was the problem, with his goggles he could turn down his advanced eyesight to see just above normal but he couldn't do anything for his hearing, so he was forced to slow his breathing whenever they were in PE and sport. He had to stop himself from covering his ears as people's feet pulsed in his head and he had to stop himself screaming to try and block the noise when the teacher blew the whistle or when the sirens went off and blew right through his skull.  
He wasn't much of a complainer, a sigher maybe but not a complainer, he found complaining rude. And why would you want to complain about super-powers anyway? He could stick to things, he had advanced hearing, eyesight and strength, and it's his own awesome web-slinger that completes the whole look.  
His eyes were red and he felt like crying. He knew they were red because he could feel it, he could feel the veins pull at the insides of his eyes and scrape into his ear canal. It's felt like it were bleeding. So focused on the tearing sounds of his flesh being ripped up and broken apart by the red veins in his eyes that he didn't notice how fast his chest was heaving, he didn't notice the short, staggered breathes that fell out of his mouth as he put his hands over his ears for the noise to just.  
Stop.  
He pulled at his hair and turned his head to the side, This was and that but the movement just seemed to aggravate the noise. The squeaks of shoes and the shouts, yells, yipps and yays echoed in his mind. Pounded off the walls of his brain and came out his eyes, nose and down his neck. It was like water was being poured down his head, it was cold, and thready.

MJ looked to Peter during the last of their play, he looked weird, staring at the ground and breathing heavy. Maybe he was sick? She would have to ask Ned. The two of them seemed to be like two pees in a pod and that made her smile.  
Again not participating in the physical activities that was so appropriately named Hell— sport, she meant sport. She shook her head and looked back to Peter. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes running wild.  
Could no one else see him? She tired to find Ned, he was over by the water Fountain, drinking and talking to one of the older girls, she sighed and continued to observe her friend.  
His hands started to twitch and clench right then unclench.  
What was happening?  
Then in a flash of movement he brought his Hands to cover his ears and squeezed hard, his fingers were shaking and his eyes were bloodshot.  
MJ stood faster than she had in her entire life.  
"Someone get a teacher!" She called as she ran over to the now pale looking Peter Parker, "And Ned!" She called after.  
Peter had his head down now, his chest moving to fast for her liking, his cheeks flushed, clothes soaked with sweat and hands almost clawing at his ears.  
"Peter?" Her approach was slow and careful, "Peter?" When he didn't look up from the spot on the floor that he was staring a hole into she moved closer to him. "Peter? Hey, Peter, I know most of the time we don't actually talk, but this is kind of weird. Even for you, You okay man?" Ned arrived next to her and the teacher soon arrived after him. Ned was more physical with him and put a hand on his shoulder which seemed to break Peter from his mind but caused him to hiss in almost pain and fall to the floor and then roll onto his side, still clutching his ears. As soon as he was on the floor he started silently crying, and everyone around him stopped. The slamming feet came to a halt and now whispers replaced the crime scene. The teacher was next to him on his other side "Peter, buddy, you need to tell me what's wrong, then we can get you to sick bay and home, come on bud" He was a nice teacher, always letting Ned and Peter on the same team and MJ sit on the sidelines as long as she kept score.  
Peter just shook his head and opened his mouth to close to eyes, scrunch them up would be more accurate. He scrunched them like how he was clawing his ears and his knees came to his chest. His breathing became faster.  
"Peter, bud, you need to slow your breathing or your going to start hyperventilating. Peter, you need to listen to my voice and slow your breathing"  
Peter shook his head again and his breathing quicker again "someone go get the nurse in the office, please be quick" a student near by nodded and ran off, the rest of the students slowly started to gather around Peter despite Ned and MJ's attempts to get them to leave him alone.

Peters chest felt like it was being crushed, his breath would not come out, his shoulders were cramped and he was tired. But he couldn't get his body to relax, his chest would just not compress, it was like he was just sucking in air and not pushing it out again, in and in and in and in and in and in and in and in. He couldn't make it stop, couldn't make it go back out, his chest was getting tighter and tighter and tighter. He didn't know it could be this tight.  
Someone was sitting in his chest, that must be it, his ribs poked at his lungs and his mouth was dry. The pain continued only to increase in his chest but it seemed that the noises around him became softer, had people realised that it was just too loud in here and that was it? He opened his mouth to speak, ready to tell everyone that he was alright when he suddenly couldn't breathe at all. His chest was flying up and down faster and faster. The teacher sat him up and dragged his face to look at his own "I need everyone to leave the gym now, Peter, look at me. Peter" his voice was stern and forceful, Peter looked up as the students left, all but MJ and Ned. Too horrified to move both were frozen to the spot.  
"Peter, we're going to do a little game okay?" His voice was now soft. The gym was quiet all but the ragged sounds of Peter trying to get a breath through his lungs.  
He continued "I'm going to breathe and your going to follow, I'm going to put your hand on my chest so you know when to breathe okay? This is a hard game, really hard but you need to do it otherwise you won't pass gym okay?" Peter looked to his teacher with wet eyes and nodded slowly, it was all he could do, not breathing started to make his vision go funny. His cold clammy hand was pulled away from his ear and his eyes went wide, expecting noise, shouting and screaming, feet shuffling and swearing but instead he felt a cold rush of air then it was on his teachers warm chest. He looked at Peter and nodded then took a deep breath and encouraged Peter to do the same.  
He tried he really did, he took a short stumpy breath and then it was back to only taking in oxygen. The teacher shook his head "Peter, you need to do this. Understand me? You need to do this. Breathe with me"  
Any other day Peter, MJ and Ned would have found this funny and beyond humiliating but this day was not one of those days, MJ could see the pain in Peters chest and eyes, saw the little specks of blood under his fingernails from his skull and saw his rapid breathing. She was next to him before she knew what happened helping their teacher with hand movements of slow gestures to slow his breathing.  
But it still wasn't slowing, the Nurse arrived with a wheelchair and at the sight of it Peters panic increased but MJ bought his head to look at her and his teacher.  
"Okay I'm going to count, you feel how my chest I'm expanding then compressing? We need your chest to do that too" Peter looked down at his own chest, confused as to why he needed to do this stupid exercise but the weight on his chest was increasing so he nodded and again followed the teacher and MJ  
"One" he took a breath but it was too short  
"Two" the teacher didn't stop  
"Three" his breath was still fast  
"Four" this wasn't working, his teacher spoke up "Peter you need to breath on the numbers, let's try again" there was no haze of doubt in his eyes so Peter decided to trust his friend and his teacher.  
"One" Peter breathed in but too fast and coughed  
"Two"  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven  
Eight" each number was getting longer.  
"Doing great Peter, fourteen.  
Fifteenth  
Sixteen  
Seventeen"  
Peter didn't even realize himself but the weight on his chest was slowly going away, like a cramp coming to a close, it slowly stalled away but left a bit of pain for the owner to consider.  
Peter all but slumped over from where he sat, MJ was there to catch him, his face sweaty, clothes drenched and hair in matters. The nurse came and with the help of all four managed to get Peter into the chair.  
His arm staggered out and grabbed MJ by the cuff, he looked up to her in a plead and she nodded. He was like a wounded soldier being led to the slaughter. She pulled Ned and followed the nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I have never had a panic attack before, so I'm sorry if I have offended anyone or if my representation is of. Take care of yourself guys!


	3. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and Wade Wilson meet in both their costumes and outside of it. Love and funnies ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Don't say I didn't warn ya.

"What are you doing here?" One red man clad in red asked the other, though the differences in costume were minimal the differences in personality were major. The older and bigger red clad man's face moved and his covered hands moved to his face to reenact "The Scream"

"Yo Spiderling, whats up my little spider-person, my spider-buddy, awesome sidekick, cool dude. The real question here is what are you doing here. Aren't you in like year 3 or something?" he threw in a little laugh and a "Oops" as he dogged an oncoming wall then a pole that went flying towards his face. Spider-man laughed and jumped over the building "No I am not thank you, I graduated like four years ago dude" he huffed then landed on a roof top building and threw his left wrist out for more web. "What are you doing here Deadpool?" he asked

"Wow, such a welcome, and after I come all the way over here to meet that one and only Amazing spider-man this is the thanks I get? Imma just head home now then" he bluffed and started to walk towards the edge of the building and started to take a step off the edge

"Wait, come on dude, can we do this after I take him down?" Spider-man pointed to behind him where a young man floated just outside the edge of the roof top his neck cracking and a black mist swriling around him. His golden necklaces that matched his arms and his long braided hair that floated beside him. Black baggy pants and a top like a crop-top that had a long piece of white fabrice wrapped around it hovered just above the mans neck

"Stop moving you pest. Once I take you down the city will be mine" he laughed and drew his arms up, the black mist following and as he opened his hands the mist moved towards Spider-man and Deadpool who was now on the ground watching while throwing pretend popcorn in his mouth. "Oh shi-" Spider-man started

"Ah! No Swearing Spidey!" Deadpool interrupted then both ducked and jumped off the edge. Spider-man using his web to sick to the floating guy and dragging him to the side while he feel to the floor, And Deadpool who jumped to a nearby roof to continue watching and screaming while pumping his arms in the air "Yay Go Spidey! Kick his Ass!" Spider-man threw the man to the floor then jumped on him while he was still stunned

"Why is it always the same with you guys. 'I want to take over the city. I will have the city after I kill you. Spidey-pest' Is it that hard to come up with something original?" He spun the man around and webbed him while he was talking "Look here's one for ya. 'I gained the powers of a bat and I don't know what to do with my powers so I'm going to blow up the person who gained the powers of a spider'" he laughed at his own joke and pulled the man to his feet then stuck him to the wall

"Maybe you can think about a new career while in prison Mr Bat" He gave a bow and jumped away just as the sirens of the police came ringing in his ears.

"Wow look at that sexy ass go" Deadpool commented as Spidey came to land on the roof again "Well done my young padawan" he said while lowering his head in a mock bow.

"Oh come off it DP, What are you doing here man?" Spidey questioned

"Was called in by your boss. Fun times, Fun times. I think it was over killing the guy I wasn't supposed to?" he asked with a question mark at the end of his sentence and jumped up from his seat. "Well. great fight spidey, you have a lot to learn." He started off towards another building "And your ass looks great in that red spandex" He yelled when he was far enough with a wave and jumped out of view before Spidery could make a move towards him.

"Perverted Bastarted" he swore then headed home. On his way back to the house, in normal civy wear. Black glasses, black shirt with a blue hoodie under and light brown jacket he spotted a tall man with no hair, black hoodie, expensive boots and a chain hanging out the side of his left pocket. Normally he wouldn't care about people that looked different but this man was different different. His whole face looked like it had been blown up and burnt, then blown up and burnt again, when he raised his hands from inside his pockets to pull out money Peter could see that the marks went down his face to his arm and Peter could only assume the rest of his body was like that. He slumped his head and shook his head then put his wallet back in his pocket and was about to walk away when Peter was handing him a $20 note.

"Here, You looked like you needed it more than me" Peter smiled and put his own wallet away and walked away "Enjoy" he said with a smile and walked into the busy street leaving the scared man to look at a very familiar ass.

"You should have seen him Negasonic Emo kid. His ass was GREAT in that tiny red spandex. and his voice was so deep and dry. 'What are you doing here'" He mimiced while kicking his legs back and forth on the bed, letting them hit his butt then fall back down then repeating.

"Ah ha" she replied

"Come on Negasonic depresso espresso, lighten up, You'll find someone one day. But Spidey? Now thats a Damn. Nice ass, nice moves. Oh! I bet he would be great in be-" the door to another room was slammed open behind them and a metalic, older German voice came from downstairs "Deadpool!? What have I said about the Bodies?" he called

"To not to?" he called back. Negasonic Teenage Warhead looked up from her game and popped her gum "Yes. Exactly. What we are is the X-men, we do not kill Deadpool-" Colossus continued while Wade made a moving mouth with his hands and danced his head side to side. Negasonic looked mildly impressed. He then suddenly got up from the bed and all but ran downstairs "Metal man!" He yelled in the middle of Colossus's monologue, he looked up to see Wade falling down the stairs and landing with his hand beind his back, arm flopping over his face and leg over the railing

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Wade asked as he set all his pieces in place, cracking his foot back into place and moving his fingers back to their positions. His face became soft and mushy.

"Yes Wade. As have Many in the X-men.What has made you ask this all of a sudden Wade?"

"He met this spidey boy that has a nice ass and now he's thinking about marrying with him" Negasonic Teenage Warhead said as she came out of the room still playing her game and messing her hair with one hand. She walked down the steps and kicked Wade in the arm "Oops, didn't see you there" she remarked "I will take that as a sign of love" he said and threw his arm up in the air to point her to, but she kept walking. "Whatever his new little crush did to him, he's acting weird" she stopped and looked at him then rolled her eyes "Weirder"

"Ah. So you are in Love Wade?" Colossus asked and scooched over closer to the disfigured figure that was Wade Wilson. "Tell me about him" Wade regained his parts and threw his legs in the air again, kicking them out and crossing them back together

"Oh my big hunky Metal man, He has the nicest ass-" Wade went on to explain all the little details of Spider-man's ass and why he loved it so much. 

"Greetings Mr Parker, Shall I take you to the Avengers floor?" JARVIS asked as Peter walked into the talking elevator Peter smiled and nodded

"Yes please. Hey did you see Deadpool come in today?"

"Yes I did Mr Parker. The matter that he and Mr Stark talked about are of little consequence to you I am afraid" JARVIS said through flashing lights on the sides of the clean silverPeter hummed and got out his phone and started to scroll through it

"Alright then, Keep your secrets" He laughed then the door opened to the main Avengers level. The floor was clear white all the way to the rooms which were then carpeted but all the doors were closed and a dark light filled the small opening at the bottom of each door. The walkway lead to an open area where a large beige L-shaped couch was placed to the side and another that looked the exact same was placed next to it. On top of it where a mass amounts of pillows and blankets covering all ends of open space. The couch sat in front of a massive Television and plants covered the sides of it. To the other side was a black stained marble kitchen bench top, an assortment of knives, food, plates, pots and pans were stacked and placed neatly somewhere on the bench, the bench had a risen white slab attached to it to create a standing bar and four black swivel chairs were placed under it. Opposite the marble bench there was a silver steel sink that was empty and a black gas operated stove top standing off to the side of it and cupboards surrounded all of it. A beautiful dark wooden table was placed close to the wall of windows, chairs stacked to the wall in case of more unexpected visitors such as Loki who just popped up one day for dinner with his brother and his "Friends" but the majority of the chairs were pushed in close to the table to not get in the way. "Hey guys!" Peter yipped happily and dove into the room, forgoing his bag and placing it by the couch. A chorus of 'Hello's', 'Hi's', 'greetings' and so forth were thrown to him across from where members had thrown themselves. Thor was sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn in his lap watching a version of Thor, Steve was next to him but reading a book and a glass of on the table beside him. Natasha was cooking something with both Vision and Wanda watching. Clint was checking his arrows and Tony along with Bruce were in the lap cooking up something else that could potentially kill everyone in the room. Cause you know. When you're a billionaire you seem to just not care about your life anymore. Peter sat heavily on the couch and dug into the pile of popcorn. Steve looked up and took his glasses off "What's up Peter?" he asked. Leave it to Steve to be able to tell when even the slightest thing was wrong with him. Peter sighed and waved his hand in the air

"Deadpool was called in, he stopped by while I was dealing with a situation and was just.... There..." He looked at Steve exasperated.

Clint laughed "No ones understanding you kid" He had put down his arrows and was walking towards Peter. "What do you mean?" Everyone was listening now, they were all looking at him and if he sighed one more time he was sure that someone. Mainly Natasha would put a sword through him so he took a breath and started to talk.

"Okay, So, Deadpool." they all nodded "I think I like him?" There was a badly hid laugh from Clint, a smile from most of the females in the room and a stern glare from Steve. Thor promptly replied with "And what is the matter with that Man of Spiders. Peter son of Parker, If one has an attraction to someone then they have an attraction" Steve nodded and Peter blushed

"Yeah I know, But I don't even Know his name. You know. Super-hero code and everything" Clint couldn't hold his laughter in any more and buckled over holding his stomach

"Wait, wait kid" he gasped "We need to get Tony, He needs to Hear this" then wondered off in search of the Iron genius. Steve growled at Clint but the man was already gone.

Peter tried to hide into a massive pillow that he was hugging and mumbled "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys" but everyone picked it up anyway.

Steve shuffled closer to him and placed a soft hand on Peter's shoulder "Peter" He said bringing Peter's red face to look at him but his eyes didn't connect with Steve's and he tried to look away "Look at me son" Peter looked at him. The people that were gathered in the kitchen had now gathered around him, the stove off and standing or sitting next to him in a makeshift hug. "I'm so Stupid, I fell in love with a killer" Peter mumbled into the pillow. "Peter" Steve tried again "There is nothing wrong with falling in love son. You just have to make sure that you're responsible. Sure Deadpool isn't the best superhero, but he tries and he gets the job done" Peter stayed hidden in the pillow.

"Everyone falls in love Pete" Natasha said behind him while running her hands through his hair. "And there's nothing wrong with Deadpool, he may be a little damaged but he's still human" A thought occurred to him, they knew who he was. They knew and they were letting him have his little stupid crush on the man who purposely goes out to kill people. They were saying that even though he Kills and kills and kills hes still human.

That's got to be enough right? "Wait.. you all know who he is don't you?" He asked, finally bringing his face out of the pillow to look at the all. There was nods and look away. "You do" "Peter. There is a code that we have in place so that we don't know who each other is until that person wishes it. Deadpool wished us to know who he is"

"More like he didn't care who saw his ugly mug" snorted Wanda. Peter looked at her and was about to ask 'What do you mean?' But Tony came out of the elevator and was walking straight towards him, Great.

He groaned and looked at Steve for maybe some saving. "Peter. What's going on?" He was covered in oil. His grey pants were smudged with black and over his neck were a pair of goggles. Sweat covered his back and his face was dirty.

"Hey-y. Mr Stark" he whispered

"It's Tony and what's going on?" he put a hand on his hip. Peter looked around, everyone was avoiding Tony, even Steve. Traitors.

"Well.." he started and rubbed a shaking hand through his hair "I think....ummm...." Tony was waiting patiently his eyes never leaving Peter's frozen cold body. "Ummmmmm" He tried, he couldn't say it. What would Tony think? would he cast him out and take back the suit? would he take back the suit anyway? would he be disgusted with him? how would he react? A strong hand was placed on his and he opened his eyes he didn't know he had closed "Calm down buddy, Tony's not going to think any differently of you" Steve said with a smile then moved a stray piece of hair from his blonde head. Peter took in a deep breath "Okay. So. I think that I may, perhaps, maybe, I'm not certain.."

Tony was getting a little frustrated "Kid. Just spit it out. Whatever it is. Like capcicasle said, think any differently of you"

He took another calming breath "I like Deadpool" he managed to squeeze out. Tony was silent. Everyone was silent. Peter held his breath and closed his eyes again. It was a while before anybody spoke, when Tony did he was running a greasy hand through his hair with a sigh "Okay..." He said, then started again but wasn't sure what he should say "Okay... So you like. Deadpool, The man who will kill you then make words out of the body?" He asked. Peter nodded "Okay, just to make sure that we're talking about the same person here right. Deadpool Deadpool?" Peter looked ashamed"yeah" he mumbled.

Tony sighed again "You're right" He said "I'm not going to think any differently of you" Peter let out a sigh of relief and the pressure of the room deflated "But." the tension was back "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill that Son-of-a-bi-""Tony! Language" called Steve.

Tony flipped him off. "Okay. So you like a mass murderer who is attempting to be a makeshift superhero" He was talking to himself now more than anyone in the room and started to walk around the room. "I don't see how I'm supposed to just wrap my head around this" Steve stood up and peter wanted more than anything to just become one with the couch and run away from this conversation.

"You just do" Steve said "It wasn't Peter's choice. It just happened. Now all we can do it accept it and help him" This seemed to calm Tony down and he nodded

"You're right. As always" he mumbled at the end and plopped down next to Peter who was squeezing the stuffing out of the pillow "He's right, Your choice. And I trust you to make your own decisions though." Tony was like the father he never had, sometimes it was a pain to have someone constantly nagging at you but at times like this he enjoyed the thought of being loved this much.

Peter nodded "Thank you."Clint had calmed himself down and was leaning over the couch "Do you even know what he looks like or his personality behind the mask? or even his name?"Peter was blushing and hiding again "Deadpool?" he questioned Everyone groaned.

He was walking to the shops, not for any reason and obviously not to try and see the kid that had a great ass that looked almost exactly like Spider-man's. No. No of course he wasn't waiting outside the shop where the kid gave him a $20 with no explanation. That was one thing that Wade didn't tell Colossus and Negasoinic teenage warhead was that he met a cute boy with big black glasses, hoodie and nice ass that just gave him money with a smile then walked off. That wasn't any of their business. So here he was now, Totally not waiting to stalk the kid.A young man with again big black glasses, brown beautiful hair, another jumper under a jacket and a tight ass walked right across from him, a bag on his back and his hands in his pockets. His face was red like he had been crying? As soon as the kid walked up to the window where he last ordered his food the red from his face was gone and a bright smile took its place.

"Hey Peter" The man from the window called. "What can I get you today?" Peter. So that was his name.

"Good afternoon Mr Kran A BLT to go with pickles please" then handed over a $10 and some coins. So the kid licked Pickles, that was a good start. Along with his ass and big glasses that made him look smart and cute at the same time.

Peter got his food with a smile and started off to the other side of the road, he was walking slowly and put his headphones in with one hand. Wade followed. He was walking to the park, a small park with big green trees and broken benches to the right and left of every step. Peter walked past them all and quickly ducked behind a tree. Wade stepped faster, he didn't want to loose the kid. Not after he had spent the better part of an hour just waiting for him. He looked to the right to see children sliding down the slide and older children on the swings and on their phones. Parents talking with other parents and on their phones as well. But no kid. He looked left and saw in the distance a hunched figure with a hood up, a brown jacket and a bag in hand that looked like a sandwich. There. He smiled and started towards Peter again but he stopped and turned around. Wade quickly duck his head and made to keep walking. Did the kid know that he was following him? How did he know? And if he did find out what was he supposed to say to him? 'Hi My names Wade and I like your ass?' he shook his head with a sigh and as Peter left the park and turned into a side street Wade followed. Peter stopped again and pushed away his hood."Are you following me?" was Peter talking to him? He looked around like a lost boy on a school trip then pointed to himself "Me?" Peter nodded and rolled his eyes "You've been following me since the park. Who are you?" His manner changed from a friendly kid to someone who knew how to kick someone. His hands flexed like he was getting ready to punch him if it came down to it. Wade put his hands up and took a few steps back "I'm not looking to hurt ya kid" Wade said and pulled down his hood as well. Peters eyes furrowed and he fixed his glasses back on his nose and leaned in a little closer then sighed a happy smile "Oh hey man. I gave you the money the other day right?" Peter was looking the man up and down. He was all and was burnt all over, no hair but big eyes and a cocky smile. His voice sounded similar too but he just couldn't place it. Wade smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah. I wanted to say thank you. Not many would do that for a complete stranger" He took a step forward and Peter took one back, he still didn't know if this man was a threat or not so letting down his guard was a big no no. He laughed again "Not gonna hurt you kid. Just wanted to say thank you and pay you back, maybe with a coffee?" he added when Peter started to back away again. "You don't need to pay me back man, It's completely fine. I like to think that if it were me someone would do the same" So the boy was a saint as well. Wade was starting to like him more and more. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets and gestured with his head "Come on. Ill get you a coffee or a drink or something. If you won't take money then this big burnt boi will have to pay some other way" Peter was stranger to the streets of New York and going with just some random man who wanted to thank you by getting you a coffee was one of the easiest ways to get kidnapped. He was so close to refusing but the nagging voice in the back of his head that said he knew the man and to go with him because it might be fun. And, it would take your mind off Deadpool for one dammn second. "Name first, age, job and place of residence" he finally settled on saying. The man looked somewhat surprised but laughed nonetheless "Woah, slow down, Normally its a drink first before we move to the bed" he laughed and Peter couldn't help but blush "that's not what I meant and you know it. Name or I'm not going anywhere with you" He laughed again and gave up "Alright alright Mr serious, Wade Wilson, I am 32 and you really don't want to know my Job," Damn that was just making him more curious. "And you are. Mr 'I give money to random people who look like they may be homeless because they had spent all their money on food the day before and are not bothered buying new clothes' 'cause If you want I can call you that forever" Damn, This dude was funny. Peter laughed "I'm Peter Parker" he offered his hand and Wade took it. "I am 22 and I work with other people doing things that people find boring" Wade frowned lightly "That sounds fun?" Peter laughed again "Caffeine is waiting to be in my blood stream" Wade said and led both himself and Peter to a nearby coffee shop. They talked for a while and agreed to meet up again next Tuesday. Peter was smitten. His mind was off Deadpool and now it was filled with the grotesque handsome face of master-builder Wade Wilson. While they had talked he learnt that the man swears far worse than a sailor and that he was in an experiment in an attempt to cure his cancer but in the end it destroyed his body because he was starved of Oxygen. Peter had been upset slightly but let the man continue. He didn't give much out about himself but Wade spoke enough for the both of them. 

When Peter went back to the Tower blushing. "Peter are you sick?" was everyone's first question."What. no? Why?" "your cheeks are red" Steve said from his never moving spot on the couch. Peter went over to the stove and looked at his bright red cheeks and sighed. He might as well tell them about Wade. "I met a boy today. Well, not a boy. A man, and He was handsome and he has a job, he wouldn't tell me what it is but I know that he likes it" Peter had come to sit on the couch. He had eaten his sandwitch with Wade. "Does this Mystery man have a name?" Asked of course Steve with a proud smile that disappeared as soon as the name came out of Peters mouth. Peter nodded "Wade Wilson" There was a collective silence from everyone. Steve looked around but no one said anything. "What?" Peter asked "Do you know him or something?" Steve opted to say that they did. To say that the man was actually Deadpool the man that Peter had said just the other day that he had a crush on. The man who murdered people for the fun of it. But no. He kept his mouth shut. He laughed a little to hid his lie "No we haven't met him, The name just sounds like someone we know that's all. How did you met him Peter?" Steve was trying to move the attention away from Wades name to how they met. If Tony found out about this then it would be World War 3 before Wade had a chance to even explain himself. God, Wade was worming his way into Peters life. He let an involuntary sigh escape his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well you know that man I gave my money to the other day?" They all nodded "yeah well I was getting my sandwich and he was kinda following me,. But with my spidey-sense I could feel him following me so I turned and you know. Asked why he was following me" Peter was stopped there by Tony's hand"Wait you confronted him? What if he was a criminal or something?" "Tony just let him finish then you can freak out" Steve said and tony folded his arms but nodded "So. He said that he wasn't harmful and that it turns out he was the man that I gave my money to the other day" Tony's eyebrow raised slightly. "And he offered to get me coffee to repay me" At the look both Tony and Steve were giving him he clarified quickly with his arms waving out in front of him "Don't worry i'm not a stranger to danger like that. I asked his name, His job and where he lived. To which he replied with 'Normally its a drink first before we move to the bed.'" No one was impressed nor surprised by Wades response "Oh but before he offered the coffee he said he would give me the money back but I didn't want it, anyway, so after I did a lot of confirming to see if the guy- Wade, was an evil guy that wanted to rip my skull apart or something"- Tony paled slightly at that as he knew that Wade. Deadpool. was very much capable of doing so- "Then, I went with him to get a coffee and we just. Clicked? We're getting coffee again next week" he said with a small smile. Tony ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath in, then out again then back in. 'Was he really that mad?' Thought Peter as he slowly moved to the couch to maybe hide from the mighty rage of Tony Stark. "Okay. So you met this guy. Wade or whatever, because you gave him money and he wanted to pay you back with a coffee because you refused money?" "Yeah that's about it" Peter mumbled with his eyes down and slowly pushing his neck into his spine like a turtle. "Peter. Again, I'm not mad at you, I'm kinda surprised actually. It's a lot to take in. Just." He sighed and again ran his hand though his hair. "I actually don't know what to say." He sat down with a humph of the couch "Then I'll go" Steve said. Peter turned to him "Are you sure this man doesn't want something? Does he maybe know you're spider-man?" Peter shook is head "We completely stayed off the topic of Superheros" He nodded. "Well. I know i'm being a little over protective here but Will you let me come meet him just to make sure that hes not going to do anything?" He put his arms up in defense at Peter's look of disapproval "I know I know, But we feel responsible for you Peter and we want you to be safe" Peter blushed but nodded "Okay" The next week Peter met up again with Wade, Steve and Tony were in tow. Steve with a black cap, sunglasses and a blue top with black shorts. Tony in a suit. Peter looked small and was kind of hiding in his jacket. "Peter!" Wade called when he saw him entering the Cafe. His mood instantly brightened. It was Wade. "Hey Wade. Uhhh. I'm sorry for this but my friends wanted to meet you" He moved out of the way so that Steve and Tony could come forward. Tony pushed forward his hand in an offer for a handshake "Hey Man. Heard a lot about you. Wane yeah?" Wade paled slightly despite the odd colouring of his skin. He nodded and looked confused. "And you are?" He asked, loosing all Funny he had for the day. "Tony. Tony Stark. And this is Steve Rodgers." He nodded again. What in the actual hell was going on? How did Peter know Both Tony and Steve? why were they here? Did they hear that he liked the Spider-ling? What was going on? Was he going to die? Oh god. if he was going to die his body better be covered in Spider-mans ass otherwise hes not going down without a fight. "ade-wade- wade?" Peter was waving a hand in front of his face "Wade? You okay?" Wade smiled and nodded but said the opposite "Just peachy Pete. If you don't mind me asking why is the old man and a rich boy doing out here with the handsome money giver such as your self" peter gave him a look "they're trying to make sure you don't kill me or anything" He just nodded and sipped away at his drink. Peter saw the uncomfortable look on his face and offered to leave. Wade took him up on the offer and they both left the restaurant to find themselves walking down an alleyway.

"Wade" They both stopped. "Can we meet again tomorrow?" Wade was confused. What did he do? Was it something he said? Was it the over protective Super parents that surrounded him like a hawk?

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Peter blushed and squirmed

"No not a problem at all Wade." He smiled up at him and the whole worlds problems just seemed to disappear. Why was he so cute? he thought. Without a word He pressed his body up against Peter's and pushed his chapped lips to Peters warm soft ones. Then pulled away as quickly as he had pushed his lips to him and stepped back

"Oh god. I'm- I'm so sorry Peter" Peter didn't look offended though. He was blushing madly and took a step forward when Wade took one back, he shook his head and smiled.

Then pushed his lips to Wades.

They were kissing. Like actually kissing. Both bodies were getting hot and flushed, Peter was pushing hard against Wades lips and he was letting the younger take charge for now. Both had their hands wavering over the others hips and back, moving slowly through hair and crumpling clothes that had been ironed. Shuffling back Wade hit the wall lightly and pushed back in the deepening kiss then Peter broke off for some much needed oxygen. A line of saliva fell from both lips and Peter looked away blushing and panting slightly.

"Wade-" He started but a loud bang filled the air before he could finish.

Peter froze. Wade was falling to the side, a man, standing not 10 meters away had a gun in hand, a smile on face and three goonies behind him. Peters mouth was open and his heart was dropping. He didn't know if he should go after the four or help wade. The world seemed to go in slow motion suddenly. Wade was slowly falling backwards to the hard floor with a bullet hole in his chest, the four were standing so close that Peter could use his webs to stick them to the wall then rush to help Wade. But that would put his secret identity at risk.

Fuck it. He thought and grabbed his webshooters from his pocket faster than he had ever done before in his entire life. Wades life was at sake, he thought and watched with a sense of pride as the three grouped together for him to make one clean shot and he fired. Not caring if he hit them or not he called for KAREN

"KAREN! Get an ambulance to my position right now!" He yelled at his AI. It replied with

"Yes Peter. One has been called to your location and is en-route" Peter ran to Wade's side where he had fallen. His jacket covering his face and his body smashed to the side of the pavement. His breathing wasn't shallow as far as Peter could tell and so far there wasn't any blood. That meant that the bullet was still inside him right? That's even worse. The most Peter could do without completely freaking out was to block the bullet hole with web before he bled out.

"Come on wade" he mumbled on the floor and turned Wade's body with no effort thanks to his super-strength and put his head on his lap. Come on Peter, remember what you did in first aid training. Wade's eyes were closed and his breathing was again completely fine. He searched for the bullet hole.

There was none.

"What?" he said aloud and started to move Wade's clothes around. He pulled up his shirt to reveal burnt and damaged skin but no bullet hole. He frowned "What?" He whispered.

"Thought I said dinner before we get in bed Mr Parker" Mumbled wade as he opened his eyes on Peters lap. "Like what you see?" He added and sat up with a sly smile.

Peter was astounded "What? But- bu- but you just got shot?" He tilted the head and tried to assess the situation. "A man was over there. We kissed, you got shot" His face shot up in red. "We kissed." he mumbled "you got shot. We kissed and you got shot. Why did you get shot. Where they aiming for you? How come you're alive? Where's the bullet hole? Wheres the bullet. We kissed. Oh my god we kissed" There were so many emotions running through his head that he hadn't reaslied that he was crying.

"Peter?" Wade asked when he was silent, coming up close to Peter and throwing an arm around his shoulders "Peter I'm fine. Look, I'm fine. see?" He tilted Peter's down cast head to his chest and lifted up his shirt "Perks of being a super non-hero" he smirked. Peter shook his head still confused

"I don't understand" He pushed his hand to touch Wade's chest and sure enough there was no sign that he was ever hurt.

Wade looked around "When I find the fu- oh. Okay. They're stuck to the wall. Wait!" His face lit up "You're Spdier-man! No wonder your ass looked so familiar" He stood up and started towards the men that were stuck to the wall. He tutted and shook his finger at the four "Do you know how rude it is to shoot someone when they're on a date?" He tutted again "Very. You uncultured swines" He raised his fist and was ready to punch.

"Deadpool!?" Peter stood up with a confused frown "Your Deadpool, The only perosn I know that can regenerate from a bullet wound is Deadpool. What? I just kissed Deadpool. I just went on a date with Deadpool. Oh my god" His face was red and his arms and legs shaking

"Ding ding ding. One point to the handsome man over there trying not to fall over" He made his was back over to Peter and had him sit on the floor "And your Spider-man?" Wade asked.

Peter nodded and the sounds of sirens was close by "Oops. Better have someone that they can treat" he shrugged and walked backwards back to the webbed wall friends and started to knock the lights out of them. There bodies were black and blue when Wade was done.

"Wait. So your Deadpool?" Peter was still confused. He had had a crush on the man for a while, he had only just come into accepting his feelings and letting them blossom when he met Wade. Amazing, beautiful, sexy and charming Wade Wilson. Wade Wilson was Deadpool "Your Deadpool" he said again, trying with all his might to make himself believe it. The words were coming out but he just didn't believe them. He rushed to pull up Wade's shirt just to make sure that this man was really Deadpool. The vigilantly that was a pain in everyone's asses. The man who constantly in trouble for killing this person or that and the man who could not die no matter what you did to him.

"Mr Parker" He said almost scalding him but let Peter poke and prod at his stomach "I would really prefer to have dinner before we do anything"

"Shut up" Was all Peter said as he rubbed his hands around Wades destroyed body "You really Deadpool"

Wade nodded "You've said that like five times now Pete. Yes. I'm Deadpool. And your spider-man. which is just as awesome if I might say so myself"

The ambulance arrived and all the while Peter was looking at Wade in the face. Then once the bruised bodies of the four men were taken away he turned to him and put his hands on Wade's chest

"Wade. Ive been in love with Deadpool for a while. Then I met Wade Wilson. Someone who got my mind off of the narcissistic Killer and into the real world and I started falling for you. What do I do?" It was stupid, he thought as he put his head on Wade's chest and stared at the ground. Unmoving and cold.

Wade didnt answer for a while. He didn't need to. The next moments were perfect. The fear of rejection high in the air Peter felt like becoming a turtle and hiding in his shell for the rest of his life. But he wanted to know what Wade felt, so he looked up and a pair of wet lips met his own.

"Oh God peter. I've been In love with Spider-man. Well, His- I mean Your ass. For a Looooooong time. And then I met this super cute Nerd that just happens to love all the stuff this selfish ugly man could like. He's young and cute, and gave away his money to a complete stranger. I fell in love with him, and when I thought they had the same ass I thought nothing of it. And I wont now. Peter Parker. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Peter smiled with all his heart and pushed away the fear of before, pushed away the confusion and anger and just smiled.

with a nod he answered "I will"

Wade pulled him into a hug but pulled away with a gasp. Peter looked up "Hey. I may be super-human but getting shot still hurts" They both laughed and grasped hands "Looks like the cats outta the bag, Best tell Ice-man and Iron-boy about this before they try to kill me" He laughed and Peter laughed along. Thinking about how he would question the absolute shi-

"Hey No swearing Author! You should know better. Geeze."

"Sorry DP. Anyway. Thinking about how he would question the Absolute Crap-"

"Thank you"

"- outta the team and Wade himself. But that could wait until another time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually took so long to write. It was a request on Wattpad and yeah here we are. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Spider-whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a new friend. This one has eight legs and is very polite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely need to re-do this one. OOp

The first time he found out that he could talk to spiders was when one was in his room. Spiders were never the coolest of creatures but Peter wasn't one to kill them, he would very very carefully slip a piece of paper under the glass and carry it carefully out of his room and to the door where he would flick it away and hope that it never came back. He hoped that he was like most normal people. But, of course he wasn't. He was bitten by a radioactive spider resulting in superhuman abilities which let him stick to walls like a spider. But never in his wildest dreams did he think that he could actually communicate with the creatures. 

It wasn't a big one, well. She wasn't that big. A normal Black House Spider. And when he had noticed that there was a black dot on the wall that had started crawling closer and closer to him he moved close enough to see her crawling down, using her back legs as she stung down her web like he did. But she did it better because she was an actual spider and he was just a pretend one. 

As she got closer his cup found its way over her body and he turned to search for a piece or paper to put under it. 

"Alright Mr Spider. Please don't move" He wasn't scared of the thing but he really just prefer if they didn't come near him. Just like everyone else. 

"I'm not a Mr" a voice mixed with almost a hiss came from the back of his mind. It was quiet, like someone had whispered in his ear. He turned around to scan his room but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"My name is Dani." The voice came again. The hiss from the back of his neck made the hairs on his arms stand up. Again he scanned his room and came back to the spider. 

"I know you can't tell. I'm a female and yes. Although we eat our mates we're harmless beforehand" Peter leaned closer to the cool glass. His eyes wide in disbelief 

"No way" He smiled. "You can talk?" 

There wasn't so much a nod but she lifted her back legs "Indeed. But you wouldn't be able to understand our language unless you were one of us. Which begs the questions" She said and glided over the glass to come full circle and stop in front of Peter again "What are you?" Her tone wasn't rude or demanding it was full of wonder. 

"I'm Peter" he started "I uhh. I was bitten by a radioactive spider" 

"By a radioactive spider? I've never heard of such a thing" She scoffed 

"It was when we were on a Tour of Oz-corp and while we were looking at the spiders something bit me on the neck, Turns out it was a spider that had been genetically altered by Oz-tech. And ever since that I've been able to climb walls. No web though. I had to make that myself. I'm a science major so It was really easy, But I just had to figure out a formula that could be strong enough to hold my weight while I swung from this building to the next" Dani sat there.

"That is indeed odd"

"And talking to a spider isn't?" He scoffed. Then by the look Dani gave him he smiled "Sorry" 

"As interesting as you are Mr spider-man I must be on my way. Thank you for not killing me" Dani smiled? If you could call it that. Her fangs moved slightly and Peter removed the glass from on top of her and opened the window for her to climb out. 

"Well. If you want to stop by again please feel free. Just" he turned around to look out the door, seeing if Aunt May was doing anything other than falling asleep on the couch. He smiled. "Don't scare my aunt"

Dani gave a spidery laugh and waved with her leg then crawled out the window. "I would love to come back Mr Spider-man" She gave a final wave and walked off. 

Peter made his way back to his bed. With a frown and a shake of his head he pinched his cheek and looked out the window again. He had to tell Ned.


	5. Dad isn't my only family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter misses his dad. Luckily the Avengers show him that while they can't replace the man they care about him in the way his father never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never lost anyone I care about so I can't begin to understand what peter is going through but I understand the loneness and the need for people and the replacement of parental figures and the way friends help.

Sometimes he just wished he could ask his dad questions. Normal everyday life questions, Like:  
How do I ask out the girl I like?   
What's for dinner?  
How do I do this equation? (even though he probably already know how to do it)  
And sometimes, he wanted his dad to ask him questions.   
How's school?  
Is there a girl you like?  
What's her name? Is she nice? When can I meet her. Followed by- make sure you use protection-   
What do you want for dinner?   
The dinner part was massive to Peter. He had had dinner with his Aunt and his uncle and trust him, they were great. But there was a missing hole in his chest that longed for his father. He had only vaguely remembered him. Brown hair and big glasses that made his honey-dew eyes shine.   
He would come in and kiss Peter every night after he came home and if he was home in time he would read him a book. Normally on spiders or a bibliography which his father found interesting.   
And, when his dad never failed to come home in time to eat with him on a Friday it was like heaven spoke to him. And, he missed it.   
So when he got a call from Tony on a Tuesday night saying that he was 'invited to dine with him and the rest of the gang'- the gang meaning the Avengers- his heart had dropped a little.   
Not because he wasn't happy about being invited, no the opposite, he was ecstatic but because Friday's when he was feeling like this he would go to his fathers grave with Aunt May and they would grab a pizza and sit there. Not saying anything and wallowing under the bright lights of the never sleeping city.   
So yeah. Sometimes he wished that his father was here so he could answer the simple questions. Like this one.   
Should I go and miss out on talking to you, eating pizza and sitting with Aunt May? Or, should I stay and miss out on meeting up with my boss and friend and the rest of my workmates/friends also?   
He had asked May what she thought and her answer straight away was "go be with your friends, your father will wait for you" but despite her reassuring words that should of prompted him into going he stayed sitting on his bed, texting Ned.   
Ned's reply had almost been the same.  
'You go and see him a lot Peter. A lot more than you use to. But he'll be there when you get back. You should go eat with the Avengers. And get Thor's autograph for me!'  
He had sighed and thought about what he would say to Tony on Friday. A gloom hung over him the rest of the week and before he knew it, it was Friday.   
He still sat on his bed when he was supposed to be getting ready to go. He had decided that he would go, but see his dad afterwards. He needed it. He wanted to be grounded, to ask a few questions and cry a little before coming back home and feeling better again.

Ned asked him why he didn't go visit him on another day and enjoy the dinner on Friday. He responded with 'Friday is the day they died' and ignored the rest of Ned's frantic apologies afterwards.   
Slowly, very, very slowly he made his way down the bright busy street to the Avengers tower and stopped right outside the open door. Turned and walked away. Turned and walked back again where again he stopped and sat just to the side of the door. In his red loose hoodie and black jeans he looked like a homeless man begging for money.   
He put his head in between his legs and sighed deeply.   
Clenching and unclenching his fists he let the few tears that came unexpectedly fall onto the ground and moved his arms up and over his head to cover himself from the world.   
He bathed in the darkness and his thoughts for a while letting his overwhelming emotions explode on the sidewalk next to the tower.   
A few people passed, their feet shuffling past him as their gazed turned to pity but it wasn't till Tony's voice broke through his mindless wall of nothingness that he looked up and wiped his tears with his sleeve.   
"You okay kid?" When Peter didn't reply he continued "Friday said you were outside but not coming in." Tony rubbed the back of his head, knowing that he was the worst out of all the Avengers to deal with emotions. He shoved his so deep down that they were buried in the floor.  
"We were watching from the tower. You walked back and forth for a bit then just sat here."   
A cold shiver ran through Peter   
"You've been out here a long time Pete. And it's pretty cold. You wanna come in and get a blanket on? Some hot Coco and a movie?"   
Peter had to smile at Tony's flimsy attempts to cheer him up. And, it was working somewhat.   
He just didn't want to get up. So he shook his head and curled in on himself tighter wishing for his Fathers warm arms around his shoulders telling him he was being silly and that he should enjoy himself. 'Plenty of time for crying after' is what he would say.   
It made Peter feel worse.   
"Pete. I wanna help. But freezing our asses off on the street isn't going to help anything, come on kid. Let's go inside then we can chat" he only not realised that Tony was wearing three layers of clothing with another jacket over the last long sleeve but that he, Peter, was shivering. With nothing but two and a bit layers and nodded slowly and started to de tangle himself from his long arms and closed his arms around his stomach when the air blew kisses in his face. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's freezing shoulders and led him inside.   
When he was seated in the main room with a heavy blanket over him, his shoes off and a steaming cup on the table in front of him he finally realised what was going on. It was like he fell asleep while standing up. He looked around the tower, the dinner table was still set with knives and forks and glass cups. Peter has expected boxes of Pizza and Soda to litter the table not a red roast lined with green herbs, potatoes and vegetables on the side. He swallowed and looked around again, the Avengers were on a couch off to the side of the table. All were leaning against the sides and the backs of the couches mellowing out.

Peter moved, which made a loud squeak on the leather couch and a crunch of the blanket. Tony popped into his view   
"hey kid. Nice of you to join the living" he laughed. Steve stood up joined by Clint and Natasha, they all came over to sit by him.   
Peter rubbed at his eyes, they were lined with tear stains and he blinked away the crusts in his eyes and swallowed.  
"What happened?" He asked. Vaguely remembering the foggy sit outside the tower.   
"Tony brought you up to the tower. You were sitting outside crying in the cold" Natasha had moved and placed a slim arm around his waist, Peter leaned in.  
Now he remembered. Petered nodded, crushing his bottom lip with his teeth and hurried under the blankets more.   
"We didn't want to eat with you being upset so we decided to wait. You kind of went into a trance kid" Clint moved the less steaming cup and sat on the table despite the disapproving glare from Tony "You walked with Tony up here but you weren't responsive. We gave you the blanket and you fell asleep" seeing as Peter wasn't going to drink the liquid Clint took a gulp and nodded "this is good."  
"Peter" his eyes were brought to Steve who was standing behind Clint, his arms folded and a slight frown traced his face.   
"Do you mind telling us what happened? Tony told us that you didn't respond to the call on Tuesday" he moved his arms down and his eyebrows up "so what's been bothering you all week Peter"   
Peter looked down suddenly finding his intertwining fingers much more interesting than the current conversation.   
"Nothing" he mumbled softly, avoiding everyone's piercing gazes. "I just had a hard week"   
Part of him wished that he told them. He wanted to tell someone how he felt, he was going to tell May but she would just worry. With two jobs, a teenage boy and a house to look after she had enough on her plate.   
Again, At times like these he wanted his father. Like a little kid reaching out for their mother after a bad dream he wanted his father. After the sob escaped his mouth, crumbling the terrible facade that he had. He fell onto the closest body for physical reassurance.   
Soft, calloused hands pulled his head up and wiped at his red puffy face, then pushed away his stuck hair to join the rest of the mop.  
He let out a rugged breath and clawed at his eyes willing himself to stop crying. But he spoke, in a soft, hardly audible sob   
"I-I just miss him... S-So mu-ch!" He clung to the body that was holding him up and patted through his hair while he closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth. Unable to breathe through the blocked snotty nose.   
It felt like he was throwing a tantrum, his body suddenly too hot and threw the blanket off him, digging himself further into the body that gave a small amount of comfort.   
"I-I just..mi-miss him......S-So....Mu-much!" His voice raising the longer the sentence ending in a incoherent mumble and more tears flooding out of open flood gates.   
"Oh Peter" he heard her whisper as she smoothed back his hair "you'll be okay"   
He returned to being a blubbering mess and shook his head not listening to anything she was saying.   
Even though he wasn't listening and his cries grew louder she continued to pat his head, run her hands down his arms and trace his nose.   
It was comforting at least, to know that there was someone here, holding him.  
He slowly slipped to lie on her lap as his tears died down and his breathing quieted. The Avengers stood there like deer in the headlights and tiptoed around the two of them.

His tears stopped and his face wet but sniffled to regain a sense of smell they started with a soft question. Hoping not to send the younger into hysterics again.   
"Peter." Tony has said, coming to sit and rub at Peter calf as he lay on Natasha's unmoving lap. "Who do you miss?"   
He stiffened and didn't look up, for a while he said nothing, letting his ragged breathing take preference over his voice. But, after the concerned look Tony gave Steve and Stave gave to Clint who looked at Bruce then finally back to him he answered.   
"My dad"   
Then it all clicked. Tony has read about the kids past when he first looked into the Spider-ling, he know about the man being in central intelligence where he met Marry. Married and had Peter only to give him up 5 years later to May and Ben Parker before dying in a plane crash.   
"Oh Kid" was all he could say before rubbing harder into Peters leg. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm sorry" he apologized but Peter shook his head   
"No. I'm sorry, I came here to eat with you guys. And I'm sorry Mr Stark..."  
he pushed himself up a little to look at Tony while still leaning on Natasha slightly due to his lack of energy from crying for half an hour straight. "..for not answering your call. It just" running a hand through his hair he felt the gathered sweat and inwardly cringed "Friday is normally when I see him. And this week especially, I missed him more than usual. It's not his anniversary or anything." He quickly confirmed "but I just... I miss him... and.." he let the sentence go. They all know what he meant.   
Tony was still rubbing Peter's leg and Nat was rubbing his arm the others giving soft stares and small smiles to reassure him. He looked up and quickly looked down again, embarrassed suddenly to have been crying in front of Earths Mightiest Hero's and mumbled "M' Sorry."

"I miss Peggy" Steve said suddenly, all eyes turned to him, tracing his figure as he moved his arms back to a fold. After seeing the response he continued "I miss Peggy all the time, sometimes. I lie in bed and all I do is think about her. What she would be doing now and what she would be saying to me. I miss Peggy" he said again as if re-alliterating it would suddenly put all the spread pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together. He moved closer to Peter, placing his massive palm over Peter's small shoulder "so, tell me about him. That way we can both miss him together. And in return. I'll tell you about Peggy." It was smart. and Peter didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. "Then. Once we're done. We'll go and eat, put some food in you and some warm clothes. And we can go visit him. How 'bout that?"   
Peter looked up at Steve with glassy eyes and nodded, pulling the blanket back over his body and looking over the face of the Avengers current before smiling sadly   
"I think I'd like that" 

Here's a question for you dad.

What makes up one Archer. One god of Thunder. One radioactive Doctor. One assassin. One robot man and one Indestructible man?

My family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cried while writing it not gonna lie


	6. Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 73661 is a secret experiment. His life is a schedule and timed and he wishes for nothing else but to know what was outside his cage, who he was and if he'll ever be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merman Peter time Bishes. 
> 
> This one was a little weird. I wanted something that was out of the ordinary and I was reading some Merman Fanfictions and I fell in love with the concept. The title actually holds meaning for later on but right now its just a title of a song from AURORA. Who I listened to while writing this. 
> 
> \\\Second Chapter// Apple Tree 2- Red Flowers

He peered through the holes in the wall. The light had found it's way through his wet cell again. It was the only way to actually be able to tell time in here, the feeding hours changed on a daily. They would start at sunrise, and hour before or an hour after, a minute after the sun had risen or only feed him when the sun was at it's peak. When the sun only just shone into the cell.

They fed him from the top of the cell, not daring to open it in case the water fell out or he touched them. The water was cold.

It always was. And he was cold. But he knew that if it were warm or that if he were warm then it would be a problem, not just for him but for them as well. And if it were a problem for them then it would be a problem for him. They- the ones that were a red octopus on their shirts and hats- hated when he gave them problems and when he did they would 'forget' to feed him, or accidentally shock the water. Sending waves of burning electricity through his fibers and eventually he would have to reach the surface to actually breathe, which goes against his entire nature.

He stared at the lines of light that seemed to fade to quickly and reached out to touch one, to feel it in his hand. He always found that really funny, if your hand was out of the water then you couldn't feel the light, warmth of it but under the water. The rays hit and warmed up your body. He hated the light sometimes. It always seemed to leave him and be so far away yet so close that he could in fact reach out and touch it. When they took him away to colder rooms or smaller and warmer rooms was when he missed the light most. It kept him company and didn't cause him any pain. Though with the light he did always feel lonely, warm, but lonely. It didn't talk back and though he seemed to be a mad-man talking happily to the light that filtered through the water it never replied. But still, he missed it when he was put in the smaller, colder, darker tanks. 

The light seemed to fade again, and as it did a blaring red light replaced it. It meant one of two things. One was that he was being moved, probably into a smaller tank again to see how far they could compress his muscles before they snapped, or Two, that there were unwanted guests.

When it was the first of the two he would feel the rising sense of Anxiety that came with being manhandled out of cold water into hot, cool air and onto hard straps where they would let him suffer under the effects of Oxygen and he would gasp as they pushed him into dark rooms where predators waited. Or sharp objects ready to be inserted into him.

If it was the second one - which only happened twice, once when a stray dog managed to sneak in and take a dive with him. and another time that he got severely punished for.- Then he could be placed in an even smaller cell that dropped from the ceiling, encasing him in a tiny box of metal that couldn't be torn open even with his inhuman strength.

But no, This time it was the first one, where the water drained from his 'tub' and he was left almost flopping like a fish against the pool tiles. Then they, two of them, climbed down the ladder that he couldn't seem to hold onto for some reason and tied him harshly down to the yellow block before hauling him up to where he could never reach, even when jumping. Then, under harsh glares of red, white and blue he was transferred to a another yellow block. He knew by now that if he were to fight back they would leave him gasping for air longer. He had blacked out once. So he let them pick at his scales, push at his protruding tail, cut, slice and mince at his skin and DNA for reproduction before setting him in a kiddie pool, not meant for an adult but enough for him to survive for the couple of hours they have him out of his cell.

They were keeping him out longer than before. Out of the water. It was cutting into his skin, drying it out and cracking it, making small incisions allowed the flaking flesh to fall to the floor into dust. He didn't whimper, scream, cry or kick. He knew not to. He knew what they would do. But, when the harsh red light kicked back on his whole body jerked in surprise at the ear-screeching noise that was a bell. A warning. He was already out of his cell, his tub. His home. So it couldn't be that.

He felt one of their rough hands pull him to the floor, the table flipped, the IV keeping him just above alive fell to the floor and jerked away. His breathing picked up and his eyes darted around. The long hair that he loved was now in his way and he could barely see. He was being moved, back into the small pool before he was alone again. He shoved his face into the water, bashing his nose as he did and took a deep breath, his face pushed to the floor, trying to suck in the water for air. He manged to take three small breaths before the door that he was staring at was bashed open. They- the ones with Octopus everywhere- weren't there.

Instead a man with blond hair and a round thing on his arm stood with it up, covering his upper body. Behind him was a man made of metal. And behind the metal man was a woman, she had a shocker in her hand. It looked less painful then the one he was used to.

He closed his eyes. They had done this trick once before. He knew their tricks. The three stood there in wonder for a moment before moving slowly towards him. Their loud feet pulsing through his already throbbing head. He wouldn't go with them. He didn't to be punished again. It hurt. He didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to be in the dark again. He didn't want to be only just breathing. He wouldn't go with them.

One tried to touch him and with his fading strength he only just managed to slap the hand away before he had to shove his face back into the barely finger level water to breathe again. The man stood up and looked at his friends, confused. The metal man tried this time. Standing away from him with his hands raised. Metal man looked at him funny at first then tilted his head.

"it's okay. We're here to help" He shook his head, he didn't know what they were saying. He knew some words, he remembered from when they- the octopus freaks- were talking about him. What the metal man had said didn't make sense.

When the boy flinched away from the man's cold touch it was clear that he didn't know what he was saying. But still, he tried again

"We." He started slowly "Are. going. to. help. you" He pointed at him, the boy in the tub with his face sucking up water like it was air. "What's your, name?"he asked.

A ring of loud noises filled his head #73661. a voice said. He repeated "73661" then again "73661" and again "73661" and again "73661" before he became entranced with the numbers and spoke them like they were gospel.

He couldn't see anymore after that. He closed his eyes. But another voice, soft and calm interrupted his ramblings.

"Успокойся I , малыш.(1)" He knew this, he could understand this. It took a little while for his brain to make sense of the words, but he knew them. He pressed open his eyes and looked at the red haired that was staring at him face to face. She was so close, so close to touching his skin, his gross, scale infested and slimy skin and his breathing hitched again. She stepped again.

The men opened their mouths and spoke to her, He didn't understand them.

"Успокойся, малыш" She said to him "Теперь вы в безопасности, мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам." (2)

He shook his head not believing, all she did was smile sadly and nodded "Это правда" (3)

Suddenly he was too tired to care and he closed his eyes. Before he did he muttered. "water" and was gone from the world. With a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile on his soft face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Calm Down Little one.
> 
> 2- You are safe now, we are here to help you
> 
> 3- It's true
> 
> Okay, So, yeah. Thanks guys!


	7. Tired Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is just really, really tired today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanting more angst or more Fluff fics?

Actually, today wasn't even that bad. Even the surprise Bio quiz first period wasn't that bad. It had drained him a little, but he was fine. He knew he had gotten most of the answers right because of the vigorous studying, and the fact that it was his favourite subject. Second period he was with Ned in Chemistry, talking about the newest LEGO model that was just released (he was going to go over that afternoon to help build it but then they were given questions with even more questions attached so they rescheduled for that Saturday) then it was recess. He had forgotten his lunch (which was a regular occurrence) so he opted on stealing Neds fries, MJ came to sit with them and for a while they talked about the evolution of ants. A strange topic yes, but MJ wasn't an ordinary girl so he smiled and gave his input where he could and met her blab away, watching her open a book and the way her lips curled when she spoke. How she licked the top of her lip before she started to speak again (actually, he could hear it more than see it. Advanced hearing can do that to ya) and how her brown curls got in the way of her face so she annoyingly threw it behind her ear, only for it to come back down again. She would repeat a few times before deciding to leave it there when she got distracted by 'the first ever recorded drawing of an ant' and his mind was pulled from her beauty. Only to be sucked in by the wonders of ants antlers (or was it the fact that MJ was talking that he was so invested and determined to learn everything he could about ants?) and then for his world to be destroyed by the screeching of the bell. 

He sighed, threw his head down and waited for Ned to pack up his bag.   
They all waved their farewells, Ned going with MJ to History and he shuffled off to Physics. Down the hall, and to the left, keep walking until you find door 34. follow the grey wallpaper and smile at the stuffed squirrel happily cocooning behind a glass box. Get squished by the constant bombardment of school students and boom, you're at Physics class. Mr Gretch was already waiting, huge glasses perched on the end of his nose, his blue sweater hugging him nicely and the black (permanent) marker ready to be used in his hand.   
Peter didn't point it out. Just made his way to his desk and brought out his book and pens, one black one blue.   
The rest of the students walked in like a pregnant woman pushing a pram, a gloom above their heads and a groan in their voices.   
Physics Was boring. And somehow the boring turned into tiredness, and not the tired you get from lack of sleep.   
But maths was next, and Flash was in maths, at least he had both Ned and MJ to help with his tormentor. But despite the glares he threw Peters way he didn't say anything to him all class. Peter wasn't about to complain.   
They suffered through Maths and then the bell for Lunch. Again they made their way to the seats from Recess and continued their topic of ants, but the words seemed to escape Peter. He shook his head and tried to lay attention but suddenly he felt the urge to fall asleep right where he was, in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by hundreds of students just milling about. On a normal day his Spidey sense would be going off every third step and his advanced hearing would have him crawling for outside, his trained eyes would be following every student for a couple steps before bouncing to another and another. But today, he just felt tired,   
Two more periods, he said to try and perk up his sudden solemn mood.   
The bell rang and he hadn't realised that his head was down until it jerked back up.   
He shoved his bag on his back and made his way to Food Technology without a word to his two friends.   
Food Tech was also boring.   
But Business studies was worse. The period seemed to drag on and on, the clock small hand seemed to be stuck on the 2 and the big on the 5, no matter how many times Peter tried to get it to move with his mind, trying to be like Luke but alas the thing would not budge. So he stuck with listening to the teacher drone on.   
When the bell did finally go it was like there was fifty tones tapped to his arms and legs, he felt heavy. His advanced strength would easily pick this up, but it was like he was back in his body before the bite, tiny, scrawny Peter Parker. He slowly, very slowly put his pens away with the weight of his arms making it hard to move, then his book and got up.

He was the last one out of the class.

Happy had already been waiting for him when he all but shoved himself into the black car. Glasses and black suit he started the daily questioning,   
"How was school?  
"What homework do you have?  
"You want anything to eat?"   
Again, on a normal day Peter would be all over this, he would speak faster than the speed of sound about this and that, and how MJ looked so pretty or how Flash gave him the stank eye and Ned's plans for the weekend. But instead he opted for "we spoke about the evolution of ants" and felt his tongue go dry before pulling out his homework and starting on it. Happy had looked back at him, before turning his eyes back to the road.

They were at the compound sooner than Peter realised. And he jumped when Happy knocked on the window for him to get out. Not bothering to put away his work he manhandled his bag and made his way to the elevator with a small "thanks" to the larger man with a head nod.  
"Good evening Mr Parker, how was you day?" JARVIS asked, and Peter shrugged, the robot had no answer to that "Mr Stark is on Floor 157 finishing a project with Mr Banner, would you like me to take you there?" JARVIS asked. For a second Peter was going to say yes, but then thought of the homework and study he needed to do and shook his head "just to my room please"   
JARVIS' reply was instantaneous "yes sir"   
He waiting for a while, the blue LED lights dancing around the square area before changing to a different colour and the metal walls gave way to the open view of New York. Big and beautiful. Or most times it would be, today he had sighed and turned his back to the overwhelming towers.   
The elevator had stopped and he had gotten out, waving to Steve who was walking his way but didn't stop to chat, a greeting and they both went their own way.

Peters room was tidy, there was a blue wall with a couple of weird posters hanging here and there. A bin, a desk, a bed, a chest of draws, his walk in cupboards and a multitude of chairs filled with stuffed animals, plus the door to the bathroom which was attached to his room. He threw down his bag and ungraciously flopped on his bed like a fish out of water. He turned his head and checked the time.   
3:27.  
He sighed and got up. Shoved off his shoes and put on a soft jacket and brought his bag to the desk where he emptied all its contents and started working on the question from today,   
They weren't hard, but they weren't easy either and he found his mind wondering the more he tried to force himself to think. What wound MJ's hair feel like? I wonder what Ned's doing. Does Mr Stark need help? I wonder when someone first noticed ants, I wonder what MJ is doing... He slapped the desk a few times. Then he hit his knee to try and stop his brain from thinking about something else other than the work and put his head down to do it. Half an hour later he was only on the third question of 13. He groaned, got up and walked around then sat back down and forced himself to keep going, 50 minutes in he was halfway done. But still too slow for his liking. Why is this taking so damn long He thought. And slapped the desk again which seemed to do the trick, suddenly he felt like he could think and the question were answered in less than half a hour. But after that work was done his brain went off the charts. He felt a sudden pull of his eye lids and groaned as he slipped his head onto the desk. He closed his eyes then opened them again and shook his head. He had work to do, he opened his study book. Filled with formulas and equations in different colours, pictures here and quirky insults there he brought his pen down, determined to do at least a page before he decided to say stuff it and call it a night.

He didn't even make it three lines.

The sudden tiredness grew on him like the plague. It stuck to him and wouldn't go away no matter how many times he shook his head and got up and slapped the desk and drank some water and walked around again and sat down again. He just couldn't do it. He eventually gave up with a sigh, long and stretched he stood up and headed for the door looking at his made (inviting) bed as he passed.   
"To the main lounge please" he said to JARVIS as he entered to the elevator. Minutes later he was in the lounge room and by the looks of it, no one else was.   
Knowing his brain wasn't going to work he pushed the on button for the TV and watched as the adds flicked by, blue and green light on his face. His eyes started to feel heavy again, his mouth going slack. He didn't want to sleep, he had stuff to do. But he didn't know if he had a choice at the moment.   
His eyes closed and his mind went blank.

When he awoke next there was a quiet whisper surrounding him and a blanket over his arms. The Tv's light no longer flashed red and blue around the white room and instead Tony and Natasha were talking quietly to themselves over a glass of wine. Peter squinted his eyes, they hurt. They were dry and started to rub them, the tiredness that soaked his bones was still there.   
"Mr Stark?" He called out, voice soft and croaky "What time is it"   
Both heads turned to him "still time for you to sleep Pete" Natasha stood up and made her way to him, leaning over the edge of the couch to play with his hair. He could smell her soap, coconut and vanilla, it was nice, calming, welcoming.   
He shook his head and her hand went away "what's wrong?" She questioned.  
"Nothing, I cant sleep, I have work to do. I don't even remember falling asleep" he said honestly. And he didn't, he remembered coming home from school and walking into his room to do work, getting frustrated and riding to the living room. He remembered the TV but that was it. He let out a yawn and then growled at himself.   
They both laughed   
"You can give yourself a rest every once in a while Pete. I've seen your test scores, with all the extra studying i'm surprised the teachers don't ask you to teach the class" Tony joked but Peter wasn't in the mood for jokes, he needed to finish his work and get some sleep, wait no, he had to study, then sleep.   
But Natasha's hand was warm and soft on his head, when did she move it back?  
She smiled softly at him   
"you can sleep a little longer, and when you actually have a functioning brain you can do work, but sleep sounds really good right now"   
He wanted to protest but her soft fingers were massaging his head and he felt himself slip again.   
"Fine, but you're helping me with work tomorrow" he grumbled as he put his head on the pillow of the couch and Natasha moved the blanket up to his chin and tucked him in.   
"Night" he yawned again and the two replied in a similar fashion.   
Soon he was dead to the world, a small smile on his face and soft snores patting from his lips.


	8. Time-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the movie 'In Time' with Justin Timberlake. Peter's time is running out (Literally) but he refused to tell anyone.

Despite this Peter Parker kid being a genius that was always flapping his gums as Happy said, he never said a word to him.   
Maybe he was embarrassed about his time compared to Tony's. Albeit, they weren't close at all, he was his personal assistant. A glorified position for Coffee runner, and paper signer for when he was too busy or just too lazy.   
And he, being Tony, Multibillionaire, time manager Stark, although he should, didn't care about the boy at all. His hair was all over the place; his suit jacket always slumped to the side, a backpack that never seemed to leave his back. Tall and Lanky body, and glasses too big, too broken to be on his face.   
But despite all this the kid was great. He hadn't need nor thought that there might be a problem with his time. He got Tony Coffee when he needed it, had papers to Sign when they needed to be so he didn't need to worry about the boy. Or care for him in the slightest.   
Then trouble did come with his time.   
And worried he was.

The kid was always careful about hiding his time. And to be honest with the kid there wasn't much to suspect about it anyway. He was good at hiding it. But once you've been alive for that many years you can figure out when someone's time is running out. When their wrist clocks stop flashing numbers and their body ceases to function. Dropping dead on the floor.   
Tony had never noticed it before because of the long suit jackets that covered up his wrist and the damned good acting of a 19 year old boy.   
Tony's own time trailed up his arm, his endless money stashed in the vault of time, ticking ever so slowly, his life source and bank. He wasn't one to show off his status by flaunting his time so he wore long sleeves. To be modest. And to hide from all the lusting stares from those whose time was almost up.

Peter was becoming more tired as the weeks went on. Well hid, but still noticeable. Underneath his suit jacket he had two long sleeve shirts, one red the other grey. Tony assumed it was to make sure that no one would see his time.   
He was right.   
What Tony didn't get was why Peter was trying to hide it. This was a place of all stature, of all sizes of bank and time, so why would he hide it?   
He invested Happy to find out what was up with the kid. Not because he cared, because his coffee was cold by the time it was placed in his hand. But Happy couldn't get anything from the kid. Tall and Lanky wouldn't give up on his non-existent secret of time.

Tony now grew accustomed to watching the kid roam the halls. He would slouch when he was alone, deep in though and unconsciously rubbing his wrist where his time ticked. But as soon as he heard foot steps or voices he would stand straight, force blood to his cheeks into a blush and start a quick walk to act like he was in a hurry.   
It never occurred to him that Peter could be actually running out of time, and that quickly until he was in the bathroom, washing his hands with his sleeves rolled up. Time clearly visible on his pale skin. Sickly green numbers flashing downwards with every second.   
He was on days now.   
Tony has thought that the last few weeks were hard on him because he was pigging out on extra food which cost him a little more of his time then usual or he had giving a couple hours to a homeless man- because it didn't seem out of character for him at all- or maybe the rent in his place shot up.   
But he was wrong, he was so, so wrong. This kid was on Days.   
Three to be exact.   
No words needed to be said as Tony shoved his timed wrist onto Peters skinny one. And the numbers flew from Tony's arm to fill the void spaces on Peters.   
"Peter...." Peter wasn't looking him in the eyes. His head hung down in shame. "How did it get this bad?" He asked instead.   
Peter opened his mouth, watching as the minutes turned to hours and turned to days on his wrist. The colour of his skin returned and already he seemed more lively.   
"I... have to..." Tony could tell that Peter didn't want to say it, the poor kid kept looking around the stall. From one toilet to the next and shuffling his feet. Anything to at him away from the real situation that he was in.   
Tony pulled away. After the transfer of 3 weeks of life from his body to Peters.   
Peter looked between the time, now slowly starting to count down again to Tony. A small bow in his head in gratitude.   
"You're not getting that for free." He grabbed Peters non timed wrist with his own and drove them out of the bathroom. Ignoring the more then panicked look on his innocent face and up seven floors to a darkened room filled with soft looking chairs, pillows and blankets.   
Tony rubbed the back of his head suddenly embarrassed that he had a 19 year old boy in his "de-stress" room.   
"I come here to... uhh.... get away" He said making his was to the large couch to the left of the elevator. "Here, Helps me think" he said offering a small device with switches and nobs and twists and pulls.   
Peter reluctantly sat on the other side of the couch, sitting on the edge like a kid who knows their in trouble. He fondly played with the cube in his hand.   
"I told you that that time wouldn't come for free. Now you need to tell me why you had three days left, why you didn't tell anyone, me specifically, and how it got to this stage. After that. The time's yours" he sat into the couch, crossing his legs and allowed Peter time to gather his thoughts that he could see he was trying to word.   
"I..." He started looking at Tony for approval before continuing "My Aunt May..... she doesn't get much time anymore.... so.... I" He put the cube down and played with his wrist, running a hand over the colourful numbers. He took in a shaky breath, probably to stop himself from crying.   
Tony could see and hear the tears that were about to come. The kid hadn't spoken to anyone about this he assumed and stayed silent.   
"So when she works night shifts I give her some of my time so she can keep going. I didn't tell anyone because the bosses don't like her already and keep cutting her pay and I didn't want them to do it more..... so I give her mine" he looked between his wrist and the floor then wriggled his fingers and wrapped them in each other before jumping his foot in nervousness.   
"Sometimes.... she" he looked at Tony again before almost 'meep'ing and continuing "can't pay rent so I pay or food.... so I pay for that too.... and... it's not her fault!" Peter defended "she's trying her best she is but it's sometimes just hard and I didn't want anyone to worry!that why I didn't say anything" Tony nodded, his face into a small smile   
"No doubt she's trying. It's really hard to get a job these days with the Qualifications of a PHD Imagine one without. So I say good on her. She raised you by herself?" He looked at Peter who nodded in confirmation "And that in itself is a magnificent feat, but Peter." He moved closer and placed a hand on Peters jumping one "if you needed help, why didn't you just ask?"

Peter shrugged " I'was'scared" he mumbled. Again Tony nodded and considered his answer.   
"Okay" He said getting up and dusting his pants off "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you a pay rise" he held up a hand as Peter started to protest "But in the form of a family raise. So the money won't go to you it will go to your aunt as part of Stark International's new program 'Family'. And in return, you work half an hour longer shifts. Same pay as what you're getting now though" he said after thinking about Peters personality. The kid probably wouldn't want to get family pay as well as double pay for another half an hour. Though, most people would probably want the extra money. "And you have to make sure that the coffee gets to my hand before it gets cold. Got it?" A wink and a smile left before Peter considered the offer for a moment "sir. Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, not accepting or denying the assistance, he needed help and Tony was offering.   
He was answered possibly when Tony laughed and slapped his shoulder.  
"Stark International was introducing a new funding program for families who can't afford what they need to be affording anyway" he winked "it just so happens that you, Peter Parker are one of the first to be given a place"   
Peter smiled and stopped rubbing at his wrist "yes sir. Thank you very much sir"   
Tony slapped his head softly "enough with the sir. It makes me sound old."  
Peter let out a laugh and followed Tony into the elevator.   
The time ticking slowly on his wrist but now he wasn't worried at it being his last hours. He smiled to himself and started to ring Aunt May to tell her the news.   
Tony looked at the giddy smile of the 19 year old glorified coffee runner who he did actually seem to care about. He threw Happy a look as he smiled and pointed to a happy Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to stay safe everyone!!!


	9. Spider- trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of what happened to Peter during the awful and well acted scene when Peter was trapped under the building when he was fighting Vulture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this scene. Go Tom. For breaking my heart

It was cold when he woke up. There was dust in his lungs, and he couldn't breath.

He was wet, and he was in pain. 

He was gasping for air as his heavy breathing pushed it out and away from his reach. Why was he here? 

Couldn't he go home? There was a weight on his chest, pinning him down. There was so much weight. 

He called out. A small cough that racked his body. A line of pain shivered up his arms and down his leg. Making the tangle in his stomach skyrocket and his awkward breathing fasten. He let out a choked sob. And he looked up. He was under a tone of broken ceiling. The ceiling that had collapsed on him. He remembered now. He was talking to Liz's dad. To Vulture, who had stalled him, used his innocence, his worries and curiosities against him. Stalled him for time and powered up the mechanical wings that he flew with. It was too late by the time he realised what the wings were actually aiming for. The support beams to the roof. 

He couldn't move out of the way. Not in that short amount of time. He was fast. But gravity was faster. The rocks came tumbling down, towards him and he fell. 

The dust had gathered in his lungs, settled there and made it hard for him to breath. It wasn't just the rocks. No it couldn't be. It had to be the dust as well. It had to be the fact that right now, he was helpless, he was alone, and he was sacred. 

That's it. He was scared. That's why he couldn't move. He had never taken on a villain by himself before. With the help of Mr. Stark sure, or dealing with small robberies yeah, or attempted murder or rape. He could do those, because those didn't leave him under tone of brick, with no time to breathe and no help. Fighting Villain's like Vulture had never been in his plan. He had messed up with the ferry he knew that, he didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault. He said he was sorry. Maybe this was Mr. Stark's way of making him pay for ruining everything. To make him learn his lesson. But he wasn't learning. He was sacred. 

He pushed out his arms, gave the a few pieces of close rocks a small shove before giving up as the pain in his side and leg increased. He choked on another sob. Let it out and gathered the little breath he could. The air that he was slowly gathering was too much, there wasn't enough space to have it in his dust filled lungs. It needed to stop. He pulled off the homemade mask and threw it into the puddle just above his head, the red dye running into the white water. The action made caused a slither down his arm, over his back and deep into his spine. He whimpered. His arm was in the wrong position, but he still couldn't breathe. The dust was in too deep. There was too much. It was clogging up the space and made his mouth sticky. He took more breathes and the air came back to him in full force. It was like he had his head out the window of a fast car with his mouth open, catching the bugs and tongue flapping in the wind. But he couldn't close his mouth. Now there was too much air and not enough time to take it in. He was breathing too fast. 

"Okay you ready?" He asked in an attempt to hype himself up, to lift the rock crushing his body. He placed his hands to the side of him, they slipped on the rubble and as he pushed up against the rock but his body gave out, with cry and fell back down. It was too heavy. He couldn't lift it. It was too heavy. 

"Hello!!" He cried. Grasping onto a chunk of rock in front of him he panted from the effort and screamed in anguish; "HELLO!!" and collapsed again. His breath was jammed in his throat, with tears dragged across his face and pleas of help he looked up to the open sky. Hoping above all that someone would help him. Maybe this really was Mr. Stark punishing him. Maybe he was watching from far away and telling himself that he was doing the right thing. By forcing him to learn, by watching him suffer under the weight of the rock that was crushing his body and inching his life out from under him. 

He dragged his arm over the chunk and pressed it to the sky. He cried out again, calling for somebody, anybody to come rescue him. His tarred voice echoed along the broken building, his cries died out as he let the panic take over. The rocks had shifted in his struggle to break free. They were pressing harder on his chest and his left leg. He moved to grab at the air. To try and make it into a rope and climb his way out but the slither of pain he felt before turned into a blinding sear of white hot pain. The panic grew in his chest and he sobbed loudly. Begging for someone to help him. 

He let his head rest against the sharp rocks and cried. He looked up, at the puddle that was just below his face. He didn't know why he looked up. Nevertheless he did, as he did the panic slowly drifted. His mask was in the white water, floating next to chunks of dirt and metal. The red of his mask. The careful and painstaking work of stitching the goggles onto it. Making sure it fit then having to unpick it. Creating the glasses that could withstand being thrown, smashed and shattered, the lenses to improve his sight, well, turn his sight down to a normal level. This was his work. He looked at the craft of the mask that he created and suddenly he could breath.

He was looking down at the mask. As it was looking up at him. 

'If you're nothing without the suit. Then you shouldn't have it'

That's what he had been told. That's what Mr. Stark told him. He was nothing without the spider-man suit. He was a teenager trying to play in the big League when he hadn't even gotten into the little league yet. He was young. He didn't know any better and he ran off his emotions. But that's what made him so great. He was Peter. Peter Parker. And Peter never let a bully keep him down. He would never let them win, ever. It would take some words of encouragement but he would get up, he would get up and show them that they couldn't get to him that he would never let them win. 

And now, he knew. He wasn't Spider-man just because of the suit. HE was spider-man. And the suit was just a tool. And if he was Spider-man then he needed to do his job. He needed to save his town and take down the Villain. And then after that he would apologise to Liz for running out on her at the dance. He would thank Ned for being with him and talk to Mr. Stark about... well. Everything. 

He looked at himself in the reflection. His skin battered and bruised. Bloodied lip, scrapes and cuts all along his face and red puffy eyes. He looked at himself and nodded. He could do this. He had a job to do. He could break down after. 

"Come on Peter" He hyped and placed his arms on the ground to lift the heavy rock. It didn't budge. "Come on Spider-man" and he pushed again. The burn in his arms and legs a familiar sensation to working out at the gym. "Come on Spider-man!" He hyped again through his grunt and pushed harder. Loose rocks and dust hit his head. Splattered the water and rolled down the arms of his suit. "Come one Spider-man!!" He called. The rock was moving, shifting from its place hard against his body. "COME ON SPIDER-MAN!" He screamed and pushed his body up with a roar. The rocks moved as he pushed upward. It was heavier then when he was trapped. But he couldn't give up, he knew he couldn't so he pushed. It grew heavier the more he shifted it upwards. Away from trapping him and towards freedom. His strangled cry echoed as he found his way into a crawling position continuing to push with all his might. Water fell into his mouth and drowned his clothes but he was so close. He had pushed it up enough to catch it with his hands before it fell again. The Bricks weight on his hands and not his back sent uncomfortable spikes down his arms but he kept pushing. Using the little energy he had left to let out a war cry as he gave the final push of weight and used pure will power to climb out of the hole. 

He had people to protect.


	10. Apple Tree. 2- Red Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Apple Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love my Petermerman so It's going to be a whole thing.

Before he even opened his eyes, he knew he could breath. He could feel the cold water around his scales, sucking in the nutrients from spotted liquid and feeling his skin, flaky and chipped, regrow. He was alive.   
He was alive? He never expected to breathe again. It was a trick, he knew it, a massive trick, they were trying to make him misbehave so they had a reason to test him, to probe him, to cut him, to slice him to not feed him to... it was a trick, he knew it.   
He turned his head under the water, pulling his arms in close, running a hand down the slimy scales. And scrunched his eyes, contemplating weather or not to open them ever again.   
A pattern of knocks, startled him awake, soft but reverberating in the chamber. They would never knock, the red and blue lights would blare into his cell and jolt him into attention. He snapped his eyes open and struggled to the other side of the clear glass, his webbed hands pressed firm against the coolness of the glass. Never catching a glance of the person that knocked. He knew it was the ones with red Octopuses on their shirts.   
He look around in his worry, forgetting the person standing on the outside, and took it in. Left to right were rocks, high to the ceiling and burred into the floor. Seaweed grew from in between the bedding. And the sun shone down on him like the first light of the day, making the water warm. Why was the water warm? It was undeniable and bright. He could see the light and he was warm. They would never let him be warm, lest he got comfortable, lest he was well enough to fight back, lest he decided that enough was enough. He was supposed to be cold, the cold made it harder to swim, harder to breathe, harder to live. He shook his head and wondered, What was happening? The knock sounded again this time closer. In his panic he kicked out his tail, hitting it on the glass hard, shaking the crushed sand on the floor and looked up. The man was definitely not one of the octopus people. He wasn't wearing their clean cut suits and their short hats, there was no remote in his hand and no gloves on his fingers like them, stretched and black. Instead the tallish man wore two shirts, one white and long under the dark blue one and glowed from the chest. The man frowned and spoke a little, his mouth forming strange shapes that weren't followed by the sea creature. The man pushed his face closer to the glass and tried to speak again. He knew he shouldn't, but he tilted his head, he didn't cower away in fear, he did swim and hide like he tried to with the octopuses, he pressed his head against the cold glass and opened his eyes wide.   
Behind the tallish man was a man with blonde hair. This man was tall. Taller than the rest of them, they stood behind the man, looking in at him. Wondering what he was, and how he got there, at the place, trapped inside that small cage. The tall man with blonde hair had a green jacket on and was moving his lips to speak to the tallish man, in return he looked back and huffed. His shoulders moving up and down as he let out a breath.   
From behind the tall man came three more people, shuffling forward to stare at the crazy creature in the water. One had with glasses and an oversized shirt and purple pants, glasses and messed up hair, he was holding something in his hand, a clipboard and was flicking between pages, looking more and more tired as the pages went on.   
One with short cut back brown hair, this one looked strong, his muscles made the shirt on his chest look small. The one with long blonde hair held a hammer, a weird shaped hammer with patterns on the side and a leather strap, he wore what looked like drapes, the ones used to cover the light from getting in. After he eyed the strap attached to the heavy looking hammer he shook his head with practiced fear and pushed slightly away from the glass just in case they decided to throw it at him. They would throw stuff at him back in his cell. They would throw stuff into the water where he swam, it slowed down as it hit the water, floating down like a feather, sometimes what they threw down would harm his environment, chemicals to make it even harder to breathe, or pesticides in the water so when he swallowed he would get sick. Often times when he was out of the water they would throw little pebbles at him, afraid of actually touching him to keep him awake during their 'experiments,' he didn't like those very much, most of the time they hurt.   
He didn't want the leather hitting his skin, creating sharp lines on his delicate scales, drawing blood and making him shudder to the core. He didn't want the hammer breaking his bones, for him to scream only to be ignored.   
He stared to edge away from the cool glass slowly, his tail whipping softly in the water, bubble floating to his face.   
He still thought this was a trick, a lovely trick. One that might mean freedom, even if he hadn't the faintest idea of what that actually meant.   
He started to turn slowly but a whiff of red stopped him before he had fully turned. He stopped and stared as the red came closer.   
Was that also a he? What were those things around it's chest? He had never seen a man with bumps on their chest.   
It stepped closer. Sporting a Red shirt and a leather jacket, boots that made them taller and black pants. They moved with a little spring in their step and it made the hair bounce. His head instinctively followed the red. And as the red haired one came closer he started to move towards them, hitting his nose on the glass that he didn't expect to be there. It was so clear.   
Where was he?   
The tallish man took something from the man with the clipboard and opened his mouth to those weird shapes before pressing something to the glass. He understood now, he was at a testing ground, where they would put him against weapons that would hurt while the men on the other side of the thick green glass write stuff down on paper. As the thing touched the glass, he swam back, to the other side of the glass, away from whatever they were going to do to him. Probably make the glass shake and the water burn like they did when he was in a smaller tank. The small device that the tallish man put on the glass gave of a soft green light every once in a while, shuffling from green to yellow and red. He was intrigued but didn't dare take a fin closer. He saw the tallish man press a few buttons on the black device and the clipboard man shared shapes with the others but the red haired one didn't take their eyes off him.   
All at once they stood back and he closed his eyes to wait for the shock, the burn, or pain but nothing came. He opened his eyes again and saw that there was a dark blue line with white writing over it covering a small section of the glass.   
He peered around the glass to see what they were doing. There was a beep before;   
"Hello in there? Can you hear me?"   
There was a voice, he didn't know where it was coming from and turned quickly. Reading to swim away at a moments notice, his hair flapped in the wind and his tail grew agitated. It spoke again, vibrating through the water into his sensitive ears.   
"Looks like you can hear me. Kid, it's me talking, stop looking around it's just me"   
He didn't know what this voice was saying. And that scared him more than the idea of punishment, not knowing what was going to happen to him was worse because he couldn't prepare himself for it. He shook his head and wrapped his tail around his waist. Burring his head into his arms as he let out a sob.   
The voice sounded softer the next time, it came from everywhere at once.   
"What's he doing? He doesn't look okay. Should we go in and check?" The first voice said then another replied, the tones were different, the first was higher and gruffer while the second was lower and polite.  
"No Tony, he's scared. Look at him. He doesn't even look that old, probably just a teenager. Poor kid, we should back off and give him some space"   
There were a few more voice added into the weird conversation coming from all around him but he looked up and unwrapped his tail when he heard something familiar.   
"Успокойся I , малыш." He looked around, surprise in his veins, worry in his throat, he flicked his tail a few times, he knew this one. He could understand this one.   
The little device beeped again, and all his happiness of understanding ran away and in their strange language it stated.   
"Auto-Translation; Russian to English. -Calm down little one-" a robotic voice sounded and there was a collective gasp, they all looked at the red haired one.   
They spoke between themselves again and the red haired stepped up to the device.   
"ты можешь меня понять?"   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English. -Can you understand me?-" The device spoke again and he nodded. It looked like the red haired one parted its lips upwards.   
The red haired opened their mouth again, and spoke in the language he knew.   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English. - Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff. What is yours?"   
The men next to the red haired one looked at him, he looked back and-   
"#7336" he replied without delay.   
The red haired gave a smile and shook its head, head shaking was bad. He must have done something wrong, maybe he replied too fast, maybe it was because he was looking at them while he spoke, maybe it was because he swam around before, maybe it was....   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English. - Well Hello #7336, these are my friends. We will not hurt you, I promise" the red one didn't seem to be mad at him, it didn't say anything but turned and started pointing to the other men in the room.   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English. - The tallish one is Tony, Tony Stark. The Blonde haired tall one is Steve Rodgers, the one with the Muscles is Clint Barton, the one with the glasses is Bruce Banner and the one with the hammer is Thor Odien'son." The red head's voice was higher than the men. Its lips were redder and it's body was more curvy, it's hair looked soft and it's eyes were beautiful. He had never seen one like this, with such red hair, with such pretty lips, and curves on their waist. Without stopping himself he asked   
"Are you also man? What are those?" He pointed to its shirt where he could see bumps outlining the surface of its chest.   
"they are not on men" he continued. The machine blinked before a robotic sound wove through the water and he saw the men laugh. He was only ever surrounded by men. He realised then that he had spoken out of turn, so caught up in his own curiosity that he forgot the rules. He hid behind his hands and waited for the pain.   
When they responded, in the way that they were talking before, he looked at them weirdly, face hidden behind webbed fingers, peering out.   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English- I am a Female, we can be referred to as she or her. #7336 you are not in trouble. Have you never seen a female before?" He shook his head, eyes still hiding behind parted fingers and shook his head again. Female was a new word for him. When he was in the cage they use to teach him words, they taught him science, they taught him how to talk but he was never allowed to. That always confused him, why teach him if he wasn't allowed to use the knowledge. He knew lots of things, but he didn't know world things, he didn't know what was outside the tank, the cage, he didn't know how to get his own food, how to ask for things, he didn't know how to socialise. That will happen to you when you're in a cage for all your life he thought wearily but with a smile. At least he still had his humor.

"Auto Translation; English to Russian- Hello? Fish-man. Can you hear us?" There was a soft slapping sound and the tallish man- Tony, Tony Stark, was hit by the blonde one, Rodgers, Steve Rodgers with a scoff before he folded his meaty arms over his buffed chest. He nodded, still eying them all but bravely asked

"Auto Translation; Russian to English- Where..... am......I?" Before ducking under his closed fingers and his tail came up to wrap around his bare torso.   
There was no hesitation in the red one's- Natasha, Natasha Romanoff's, answer, the female was clear and fast.   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English - This is an aquarium, a place where they house water creatures like yourself so they can assist in their recuperation. This man.." She pointed to the tallish man with the glowing chest.   
Tony Stark he reminded himself.   
"Tony Stark" She said "bought it so you can have a place to recuperate, like the other water creatures in here" he looked at her. not in wonder, and not confusion but simply staring at her. He knew what Recuperation meant, he had learnt about horses with broken legs needing to heal. Was he a horse now? Did he need healing before they sent him back?   
He opened his mouth to ask more questions but looked around the big pool for any signs of danger first.   
He opted to point to himself and not say anything, he brought a webbed finger to his face and closed the hand in a loose first.   
'Me?' He asked in a slight question of looks. Natasha nodded and tugged her lips up.

"Auto Translation; Russian to English- Yes you #7336, Recuperation for you. You were very hurt when we found you, your scales were cracked and you weren't breathing. We were worried you wouldn't wake up. But you still have some fight left in you" again her lips tugged upwards. The tall blonde man -Rodgers, Steve Rodgers he reprimanded and corrected himself - put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and she moved away from the black box.

"Auto Translation; English to Russian- Hello #7336, my name is Steve Rodgers as you know. You know that when we found you you weren't breathing, your skin- scales" he corrected "were cracked and flaking, your tail was hot to the touch and your heart was beating too fast, this is only place that was close enough that we could put you in so you would survive." He paused for a second, looked at the one with glasses -Banner, Banner Bruce.... Bruce Banner?- then continued "What we mean by recuperation is we want all your scales to be exactly as they were before, we want to you be healthy and we are going to help you through that okay?"   
Why was he asking his permission, he didn't have any power over what they did to him.   
Upon seeing his look Steve reassured him again "We are not going to hurt you son, I can promise you that."   
He didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to believe.   
"To help you recover, I would like to ask, and if you don't know then you don't have to answer....but what do you like? What do you need?"   
That one blew him away more then the others, what did he like? What did he need? He had never been asked those before, how was he supposed to answer? What if he got it wrong and this was a test? What did he need? He furrowed his eyebrows and titled his head, it made him look angry. His puffed cheek and cracked Scales on the side of his neck flapped open and closed as he tried to think. What if it was a trick? He slowed himself to think. What if, what if they had got him out?   
So far he hadn't seen any of the Octopus men and their hats and leather gloves and weapons. He wasn't behind one way glass and they weren't throwing stuff at him, directly or indirectly.   
What if..... what if this was real?  
With a never seen before vigor he pointed to Natasha's hair. He'd never been given an option to choose something before, her hair was bright, and it was colourful. He liked this, he liked her hair. He liked that he could choose.   
"Auto Translation; Russian to English- Like........that......one........." he said slowly, thinking momentarily for the word he knew in his head but not in words. He hadn't spoken in such a long time it took a while to find the right one. "Red....." he finally said after a few tries at other words related to it, then, growing ever the more brave, he tested out the new word that Natasha has taught him, "female" then the braveness was gone and his worry grew intensely. worried he used the wrong word he quickly amended himself "She, red she" this was stupid he thought, he knew sentences, they had taught him. He knew it in logic, but not in theory he realised.   
Steve was nodding, Bruce was nodding and writing like they did -he didn't know if he liked Bruce yet- but beside Natasha, Tony was laughing;   
"She-Elf" he said though the tiny box.  
Then slapped Steve on the back with a smile and looked back up at him.


	11. Spider-Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick. He refuses to believe it until things take a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Peter was not sick. 

Peter didn't get sick. 

His nose was not running. And he did not have a temperature. And he did not feel like he was hit by a bus, possibly two. Nor was he cold and then suddenly hot and then the reverse. Nor was his pounding like he had spent the past three weeks drinking. 

No. 

Peter Parker was not sick. 

Except he was. 

And underneath it, he knew he was sick. But admitting that he was sick meant that he needed help and that he needed to take medicine and that May would need to take time off, and he would need to take time off from being Spider-man. The one thing that gave him any relief after a hard and long week of dealing with Flash. And if he was sick he would get behind on work and he wouldn't be able to help Ned or Mj. Or help Mr Stark in the tower, or talk to Dr Banner, or Miss Romanoff or Mr Barton, or Mr Thor or Miss Wanda or Mr Rodgers or even Mr Vision. 

So. Stopping himself from almost hyperventilating Peter dragged on the first pair of pants and socks he could find, slipped on a white singlet and a soft T-shirt and tucked a jacket into his bag with his laptop and books. Kissed Aunt May goodbye and left the apartment without eating anything nor taking any water. 

His phone rang before he got out the door. 

"Dude where are you. Class started three minutes ago. You're never late?" It was more of a question. "What's wrong" Some time you had to love Ned. 

Peter smiled into the phone "Nothing" He had to hide a cough that was sneaking up on him, he cleared his throat; "Nothing, I just slept late, rough night last night" 

"Oh yeah, you saved that lady in the ally, then stopped the robbery, as well as saving a lost cat, feeding it and taking it back home, stopped another robbery and I'm guessing did all the homework and study?" The laugh was clear in his voice, but Ned was also concerned, Peter could hear it too. 

"Yeah that" Peter ran a hand through his hair and started to get on the bus "I'll be there for second period. Tell sir I'm sorry." There was a grunt of affirmation before he continued "Would you mind taking notes for me? I really don't want to fall behind" Ned laughed 

"I already was. See you when you get here." 

\-----

Peter already had a sore nose from wiping it so many times, so he stuck with sniffling, much to the annoyance of the other bus riders. At one point someone offered him a tissue, which he took gratefully but it did nothing to ease his poor nose being abused after every sniffle. At each jerk that the bus made his head did a 160. So by the end of the bus ride he felt like throwing up. 

The bus stopped just outside the school gate but he would need to walk to the second gate to sign in at the office, where he knew for a fact that they would stare him down and ask him why he was late. He didn't want to talk, his throat suddenly felt scratchy but the prospect of walking was more of a pain. He hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder and trudged his way to the office, where they gave him the stink eye and demanded why he was late. At that point the bell had rung for second period and he was more tired than he was when he got up. 

Second period was also hell. The jacket that he had put on was off the second he walked into the room, and as someone opened the window for a little fresh air the jacket was back on. Halfway through the class and it was off again. A couple students from the back were obviously staring at him but he didn't give anything to reply to their obvious questions by the way their eyebrows were raised. 

"Mr Parker. Since you have the time to be staring at the other classmates. I assume you already know the answer" Mr Stanford was a dick. He liked picking on Peter because he was different. He didn't have a tutor nor did he have much money. He was smart and always answered the questions with vigor and he had a few close friends, something which seemed to annoy the man further. Peter shook his head without even looking at the question.

"No sir" He answered. God was that his voice? What the hell was wrong with him? Stanford gave him the stink eye and tutted but left him alone. He put his jacket back on before the bell went and left before others could question him.

\-----

Recess found him sitting outside rather than at the table where he Mj and Ned would sat. He needed to breathe. The air outside let him do that but it was too damn cold. Maybe I should have stayed home he thought but pushed the thought away a second later. I bet Mr Stark continued to work when he was sick, Pretty sure Mr Rodgers can't even get sick. Besides, if I let a cold stop me then it would be the equivalent of giving up on saving a person if I was injured, he again pushed the thought away as he stood up to go to his next class. He only had four left and then he could go home. Home to his bed where he would sleep until he had patrol. And after that he would do his work and then sleep again. 

\------

The rest of the day went in a blur, it was honestly such a blur. He didn't remember talking to Ned or looking at Mj at all. It was just a blur. But it was a blur that he was thankful for. Because now all he had to do was take the bus, get home and sleep. But the bus was packed. More so than usual. There had been a bombing on one of the other roads so every school kid had to be shoved into the one bus. The bus that he was one. It made his headache worse. This is nothing compared to the pain Iron-man had to go through when the aliens attacked he thought and kept his head held high. 

It took him 47 minutes to get home. Yes he was counting. And the first thing he did was shower (after shoving his bag in his room and taking off his shoes ["No shoes on the carpet" Aunt May had said so he tried his best to abide by the rule]) and had hoped that the coolness of it would take away the throbbing pain behind his eyes and the gross feeling of his skin or settle the pain in his stomach or at least regulate his temperature. But to no avail. By the time he got out he was 10 minutes late on making dinner and was needing to put on his suit and flip the burgers at the same time. 

The clock stuck 5. Was I in the shower for 2 hours? he shook his head. No way was it two hours. He couldn't have been that foggy. He wrote a quick note telling May that he was on patrol and was out the window. Again neglecting to eat and drink. 

"Good evening Peter" KAREN said, her voice a calming lullaby among the dead fish net that was his head "You seem to be not feeling well, you're core temperature seems to be high and you seem to have a runny nose. I will run a full body scan" He hadn't even said hello before his body was being lit up by a blue light. The light hurt his eyes and the low buzzing of the machine clicking was not pleasant. It made his head pound even more.

"You're core body temperature it currently at 43°C. This temperature is 6 degrees above usual and is dangerous for the body. Might I request you call the Boss?" He hadn't realised that instead of standing on the tall tower that he was using to scout for danger he was sitting. His hands in his head. He couldn't say anything above a small moan.

"Calling the boss now" He hadn't even been in the suit for more than 5 minutes before he was calling Tony. Wait. KAREN was calling Tony. That would lead to a whole mess that he didn't want to clean up. He started to protest

"Wait no don-" But was cut off as a gruff voice picked up the other end of the call. Tony had picked up.

"Kid? Whats up" He sounded concerned but tired at the same time. Heavy metal playing in the background, AC/DC, his favourite. Peter would have slapped his check in embarrassment if he wasn't so dizzy and feeling so sick. He couldn't bother Mr Stark with this. He was just an intern and a nuisance to him, he should just get over it. He must have been quiet because when Tony spoke again he sounded more concerned. "Kid? Peter? What's wrong?" Peter tried to open his mouth but found that his mouth was dry. Dry and sticky. He had to take a deep swallow which pushed bile down before he could speak. Maybe he should get away from the edge of the building.

"Nothing Mr Stark. m'fine" He managed. Crawling away from the edge he decided that he would forgo the rest of his patrol and sleep. Was May home yet? Had she eaten? His mind wondered as the clouds moved over head and faintly he could hear Tony calling for him. 

"Peter. Peter are you there?" His voice sounded desperate from the earpiece but all Peter could do was moan. "Peter are you there? I'm coming to get you. Listen, whatever's happening we'll get through it. I have Bruce standing by just in case. KAREN isn't talking to me so i'm tracking your location" In the background Peter could hear the shuffling of feet and soft whispers. 

"No Mr Stark. M'fine. Prom-" He got half way through the sentence when he felt the bile burn his throat as it came up. Faster than he had ever been, he tugged off his mask -not caring if someone spotted him, not like they could anyway, he was so high up- and vomited yellow and orange. He moved his hands so they were holding him above the pile of sick and watched as the trail of saliva fell from his lips and joined the pile. He was shaking he realised. Maybe I am sick he thought. 

"Peter! Peter! Pick up the phone. What's going on!?" Was that Tony? What was he still doing on the phone? He had other stuff to do, he was a Multi-billionaire, he didn't have time for sick boys and their problems. "Peter. Look I'm getting into my suit now. Are you safe? Can you at least answer me that?" Why did he need to know if I was safe? Of course I'm safe Is what he thought he said but instead all that come out was a slurred line that ended with an abrupt 

"Yesh" before he had to put his had down on the cold concrete of the building. Oh it was so cold, and he was so hot. It wasn't fair. He was feeling fine yesterday, okay well a little bit better than the rest of the days this week. Point was, he was fine until just now, what was happening? He started to become angry at himself. 

What sort of a hero was he? Letting a small cold take him down like this. He was Spider-man, the Amazing Spider-man. He could climb walls and shoot web and fight off villains all in time to come home and do his homework. What was going on? He opened his mouth to try and take a breath, his nose suddenly didn't want to work at all so he had to rely on his mouth, but instead more bile rose from his throat. He had to catch himself from falling into the pile of sick a second time as he turned his head to a sudden persistent noise coming from his left. His whole body was shaking now, which made no sense. He was boiling hot, so why was he so cold at the same time? 

Did I eat something weird? was the one thought he got out before the clunking of metal feet smashed through his already vibrating brain. He shook his head, trying to get the ringing to leave but it just made everything more dizzy. He didn't realise that he had his eyes closed. Or that his head was so close to the pile of yuck just under him. 

"Peter" It was Tony. "Peter look at me" His voice was calm despite the situation and Peter wanted to protest. Mr Stark was far too busy to deal with him. He shook his head again

"I'm fine" He said. Stark scoffed 

"Yeah. Totally. That's why KAREN called me saying you had a fever of 43° with a runny nose and then I hear you throwing up, not once but twice. Coughing up your lungs and persisting that you're fine when you're obviously not" He was kneeing beside him now, hand firm against Peter's back and feeling the violent shivering that coursed through the boy "Kid, why didn't you tell me. Or May. Or anyone?" 

Once again he shook his head "m'fine" He said again. Despite to prove himself but he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, it was making his face hotter if it was possible. He didn't want to deal with this now. Mr Stark was far too busy a person to deal with a sick child. Come on Peter, get over yourself he scolded and moved to stand. Pulling his hands away from the sick and forcing his body to sit up he panted. When did it get so hard to move?

Tony was looking at him. Oh god, Tony was looking at him. He was going to tell him off. He was going to take away his suit. He was going to tell Aunt May and she would be mad at him. She didn't want her to be mad at him. He let out a choked sob. One that he intended to keep to himself. 

"Alright kid. It's alright" Tony was there again, rubbing a hand down his sweaty back and through his disgusting hair "Alright here's what we're going to do" He forced Peter's head up so he was looking at him. Peter's eyes were glossing over slightly and there were pricks of tears. His face was red, fat sweat drops rolling down his face and past his lashes. His cheeks looked too big, puffed up and his lips were tainted yellow. He looked like hell. "You listening Kid?" Tony asked. Peter didn't nod but he saw the boys eyes light up slightly "Alright, Im going to pick you up. You and your mask that's just over there. Then, im going to get you on my back so we can get back to the tower and Bruce can take a look at you. How's that sound?" It was a question directed at him but Peter couldn't answer. He felt too horrible. So instead he nodded and watched through blurry eyes as Tony Stark stepped over his vomit and picked up his mask. That alone made him feel bad. 

He tried to help as much as possible. He couldn't cause more of a problem then he already was so he tried to get up, tried to help. He put an hand on his knee and forced himself and pushed himself off the ground. His head was swimming, was he underwater? It felt like it. God he felt like shit. He heard a muffled laugh. Did he say that out loud?

"Yeah kid. Don't worry about it. If you can stand then you have some fight left in you. You ready?" He was trying to be strong for him, Tony Stark was pretending not to be scared for him and it made him feel like shit. He nodded again and wobbled over to the back of the Iron Man suit. His sticky hands might work if they would stop being so sweaty. He grabbed onto the suit and away they went. The wind was harsh on his face so he buried into the cold metal plates and hid from the world. He didn't know they had landed until Bruce was there with a wheelchair and a sad, smiling face 

"Hey Pete. Tony said you weren't feeling so great. Can I take a look?" He asked. Sure, why did he need to ask his permission? His clipboard was in the slot behind the chair and his glasses were sitting in his breast pocket. "You need to let go bud. I can see you shivering and I think Tony wants to get out of the suit" Bruce prompted. Oh. He let go and almost fell to the floor but Bruce was quick and caught him. He felt shaky and wrong. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. 

"Come on bud. I know it hurts, but you gotta let me see if I can't figure out whats wrong with you" He nodded again. And in all honesty he just wanted to sit down. He was shaking so much, so when Bruce all but dragged him to the seat he deflated like a balloon. He watched as Tony jumped out of the suit and made his way over. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a smile. He just wanted to go home. 

\------ 

He must have closed his eyes at some point because he woke up, and you cant wake up unless you sleep. He woke up to a less groggy head, a sore throat, sore stomach and for some reason sore legs but he wasn't burning from the inside out. The lights above him were turned down. Probably because of his enhanced eye sight but the beeping to his right created loud spikes in his head and he winced. He must have hissed as well because he heard shuffling to his left. 

"Pete?" That was Mr Stark's voice. 

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked, his voice cracked and his throat was dry. He looked to the right and saw a heart monitor and an IV drip that was almost empty. He looked to the left and he saw Mr Stark standing by the bed. The white bed. Was he in the hospital? "Wat appened?" He questioned and winced at his own scratchy voice. 

"You tell me" Was Tony's reply. Interestingly he wasn't listening to what Mr Stark was saying. There was something cold sitting under his arms and in-between his legs, he only just noticed them. Tony saw Peter frown and move to feel the bags of under under his arms and stopped his arm before he moved it "Leave it kid. It's only ice bags. They needed to cool you down quick. Ice bath got your temperature down a little but they couldn't keep you in for that long or you would shut down. This was the next best thing so leave them until your temperature reaches normal" He looked almost pleading so Peter nodded. What happened?

Tony opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when the door slid open and Bruce walked in. He smiled when he saw Peter. 

"Hi Dr Banner" Peter said then looked down in shame. He knew he was about to be told off. He blushed. Bruce walked over to Tony, gave a curt nod and helped Peter to sit up, pushing the button as the bed moved. Pouring a cup of water, a plastic cup of water that was only half full, Bruce passed it to Peter. But he was thirsty so he took it without complaining and gulped it down. Almost choking as the freezing cold water burned his throat. 

"Easy there. Drink it slowly." Bruce said. He nodded and took the half re-filled cup and drank it in sips. It soothed his throat and made his head hurt less. 

"How are you feeling Peter?" Dr Banner asked. Peter blushed again. Both Tony and Bruce were staring at him. There was no point in lying now. 

"My head hurts a little. My throat's kinda sore. My stomach hurts and for some reason my legs hurt as well" He admitted and accepted the third cup of water. Bruce nodded and wrote some stuff down then looked to Tony, who looked back at Peter. Peter refused to make eye contact with either one of them and chose to stare at the white sheets that were covered in a layer of water from the ice bags. "I'm sorry" He said before either one had a chance to say anything. "I didn't think I was sick. Well. I kinda knew I was sick but I didn't think it was that bad. You guys never get sick. And i'm a super human. Cap doesn't get sick. And He's a super human too. So I thought that it was nothing. And I thought that you would take the suit from me, or you would tell May, or you would be mad at me. I didn't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry I let it get so bad. I'll do better next time. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad" The last of the sentence hurt his throat and went to drink the rest of the water but it was gone. He didn't want to ask for more. The tears were pricking at his eyes again and he let them roll down his face but he didn't look up. 

"Pete" Tony said, placing his hands over Peter's clasped ones "Peter look at me. Please" He added. Slowly he lifted his head. Tony's eyes were red, like he hadn't slept or he was crying. "I..." He started before looking at Bruce who was behind him "I don't know where you got it in your head that we never get sick." He looked back at Peter who was staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes "Or where you got it that Super-humans never get sick. Or where you got it that we would be mad that you got sick." He shook his head slightly, like he didn't believe it before continuing "Would I tell May? Of course, because she loves you and she doesn't want to see you get hurt. So of course I would tell her. But she wouldn't be mad. I don't know where you got the idea that I would take your suit because you were sick. Peter. I don't know where you made all these up. But getting sick? It's a part of life kid. We all get sick. Even Capstickicle" Peter frowned at that "Yeah even the best super hero in the world gets sick sometimes kid. Its natural." Tony scooted closer to him, frowning. His face closer and his hands covered all of Peter's small ones. "So I don't know where you got all of that from Peter. But it's not true" Peter closed his eyes and tried not to cry. This is what he wanted. He wanted someone to love him that wasn't aunt May. He wanted to feel like he belonged and that he was needed. 

"M'sorry" He said still trying not to cry. There was a hand wrapped around his head next and he was shoved into someone's shoulder. 

"You don't need to be sorry Kid. You handled yourself poorly true, you should have called one of us, or told us, or told May" He flinched at that "But you getting sick has nothing to do with you. I should have seen it sooner. You were spacing out on Tuesday and I just thought you were tired so I didn't do anything" Was he blaming himself? 

"N-no. Mr Star-"

"It's Tony Kid. And yes. I should have been taking better care of you. It was foolish of me to think that you wouldn't get sick eventually." He nodded again at the worried expression that Peter was giving him "When you're in the tower. I have a responsibility for you. And I let you go without checking up on it. So this is partially my fault as well" Bruce placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. Then moved his gaze onto Peter, who was sitting there frozen. 

"That doesn't excuse your behaviour though Peter" Bruce said. Ah. Good cop bad cop. "I get it. You're a kid, sorry, teenager, and you didn't think it was a big deal. But let me tell you what it was. It was a very very bad flu. It was worse than a regular flu because you're a super human. It had been building up for almost six months from what I can tell. When you first got the bite did you ever get sick after it?" He asked. Peter thought back and shook his head "Your super healing insured that you couldn't get sick. When everyone else was getting sick you stayed perfectly fine. You know how injections work?" He asked as he sat down on the seat that Tony was using. Of course he did. "They inject a small amount of whatever virus so the body knows how to fight it. That's what was happening to you. But to a bigger extent. Every cold and flu that passed got fought off because of your ability. But. It left behind little bits of the bacteria, which grew and grew with every change of season and eventually it got so powerful that your healing couldn't take it." He lead forward and looked Peter in the eyes 

"I Don't know where you got the Idea that Steve never gets sick but he does. And when he does, it's hell. Because its a an accumulation of lots and lots of bacteria, so he gets sick. It's worse than anyone else. Just like you" he finished with a nod and sat back in the chair with a sigh. "You gave us quite the scare though. Cap was freaking out. Wander was upset. Tony wouldn't speak to anyone. Everyone here cares for you Pete, so please, don't do that again. If you feel sick. Just come to us. We can help" Peter looked up to Tony. The man was looking at him with a 'he's right' face and Peter smiled softly. 

"Sorry." He said, what else was he supposed to say "Next time I will." He looked at Bruce who gave a nod and a smile. Tony jumped off the bed with a dramatic 'Humph' and marched to the door. 

"And because you haven't been eating well" Bruce continued "Your immune system was way weaker than what it should have been. Again though. That's on us. But it still doesn't excuse you" He crossed his arms with a careful glare and sighed with a smile. 

"Now that the scolding is over with." He said as he walked over to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle "Let's see who's hiding behind the door" With a great smile he pushed the door open and behind it was the squashed Avengers. And as they shuffled in he saw Aunt May making her way in. There were tears in her eyes 

"You silly, silly boy" She said as she pulled him into a great hug and didn't let him go "You scared me. You scared me silly. If you need help. Ask for it. I would never be mad at you for asking for help. I would be mad if you hid it" She gave his hair a look but he could feel it through the hug "But I would never be mad at you asking for help. It's what we're here for" She shook her head and pulled away. "You silly boy" she said fondly as she wiped a tear away that ran down his face. He gave a soft laugh and pulled her in for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt like this one was rushed. So I went back and added stuff. That's why it's so long. Sorry bout that! hahaha. Hope you enjoyed anyway.  
> Stay safe ma dudes!!!


	12. Spider-Dysphoria-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, like with Gender dysphoria, Peter gets spider-dysphoria. He feels like he's in the wrong body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the workings of Dysphoria. I searched some stuff up to make it more realistic, I also searched up the workings of spiders for the same outcome. I assume that some days, of those with Dysphoria of any kind, can be worse than others so that's what Ive done here. This is one of Peter's bad days. My only goal is to supply a fanfiction that is enjoyable by all. I do not intend to offend anyone and if I have I apologise.  
> ANYWHO!  
> Thank ya'll! I've wanted to write one like this for ages now so here we are!! Also the past chapters are from Wattpad, hence why they're all posted on the one day.  
> Wattpad name is the same as my AO3 one cause i'm so original :D  
> I also don't know how to write. So I'm sorry if it sucks HAHAHAHAH

Sometimes. Peter just didn't feel right. Like he was in the wrong body. It was stronger at night, around 6 and usually ended at 9 or 10, just before he was going to go out.-to become the thing that every instinct in his body screamed for him to become-For the few hours that it happened it was horrible. He didn't have a name for it yet but he knew that something didn't feel right with him. He had the urge to mate despite the impossibility of it, the urge to bite never mind the fact that he had no fangs to use, the urge to hang upside-down not worrying about the blood rushing to his head, spin a scaffolded web, to capture and suck the blood of living creatures. Sometimes his thoughts traveled to sucking the blood of the criminals that he had caught in his web but another strong sense- Humanity- forced him to reconsider. 

Sometimes these pains were so strong that he couldn't move. He had to curl up in a ball, under the comfort of his tightly knitted web, horrified that he only had two arms and two legs. He counted his arms as his fangs, longer than the usual spiders but stronger, but was always brought to tears when he realised that he only had two legs and not eight, four on each side of him. He could sometimes feel other parts of his body and he could swear that he grew the extra legs just to please the ache. But every time he glanced in the mirror his hope was shattered and he was left covering his sobs with a gag of scientific web. 

There were days where Peter couldn't get out of bed, his spider mind destroying his human body by refusing to eat and move, due to his insane metabalosm. On these days, the really bad ones. He has to cover his body with thick layers of clothing, with earmuffs and gloves even if the weather calls for shorts and a thin shirt. Because the vibrations that the world emit are almost painful. Short bursts of life, steps and jumps. Bumps and crashes. long rhythmic echoes of voices and feet, of cars, planes, trains, trucks, people, always more people. There was always too much sound on those days. He had taken to hiding himself away. He used his human arms to extend his web that came from spinnerets from his wrist, the liquid silk drying and solidifying as soon as it hit the air much like spiders threads. And danced across the buildings using the wind to turn and flip. At least when he was doing this he felt like less of an alien in his body. 

He had discovered an abandoned warehouse just past the city, out of the way and undisturbed by anyone. He had checked. At first all he did here was test out his powers, and take naps. He was drawn into the dark of the haunted storeroom, the constant company of other spiders -despite them shunning him for being different- the dank smell of the multiple broken taps, entrapped with mold and old, broken plumbing and the soft vibrations of the quite city life that only just reached his advanced senses. But now it was his hideaway. When upset he would run to his cubby, when angry and needed an outlet he would busk in the darkness and the soft whispers of the spiders chatting near him. And when in pain like now, he would cruse across the city to hurry his arrival and bury himself in both his own webs and the webs of other spiders. Despite their lack of hospitality towards him they would not leave him of he was hurt or in pain such as now. 

He shivered as another wave of unease filled his bones. He would usually find a hole big enough to hide his teenage body in but the waves kept increasing so he took to a corner of the building, wrapping himself up like how he would his own prey. The spiders around him whispered small comforting words that were covered by hisses and little nips of their fangs on his body. He shivered again and let out a sob. But the sob sounded so small and broken that it scared him, he wished he had the comfort of extra limbs, the comfort of being covered in extra sensitive hairs. He wished for this to stop. It was at times like this that he could feel the spider bite that turned him into this monster, the radioactive venom that it had injected into his system coursing through his body and pounding in his blood and DNA. It was times like this that he wanted Uncle Ben. Not that Aunt May wouldn't also be amazing in this situation but he just wanted the man that he missed. Another wave of unease filled his stomach and this time it rose with hot bile burning his throat. He couldn't warn the spiders before the acid poured over his mouth and splattered down the sides of his tight web. This was nothing like when a spider retched their digestive fluids over their prey to kill them. This was yellow, red and green vomit. From Peter, the human. Maybe he needed help. 

But who could he call? 

Ned would be asleep at this time, he didn't even know what the time was. And he couldn't tell May, there were so many implications and responsibilities that would entail, plus it would probably mean he would be grounded for life. That left the avengers but again, he didn't really want to disturb them even after Mr. Stark told him to call any of them "at any time" but did he really mean at any time? 

Mrs. Widow has a spider in her name but has no actual relations to spiders. She was human and Peter didn't know her qualifications but he doubted she knew anything about spiders other than to not piss them off. 

Mr. Barton had children of his own, so Peter assumed he knew how to calm his ass down but other than that he doubted he could do anything to calm the rage of uncomfortableness inside of him. 

Vision was a robot. Fueled by the mind stone mind you but a robot nonetheless. He was blunt and wouldn't be able to assist other than providing facts that it was probable Peter already knew.

Miss Wanda would probably be helpful in this because she could control the mind to some extent. But it was very risky as she usually just lifted items to smash on enemies. But she understood suffering and she was willing to help in any way. Maybe her comfort would do some good. But Peter didn't know if the spiders would leave her alone or if she could assist with his current affliction. 

Mr. Rodgers would be the best in terms of comfort. His strong words and indestructible body would mean that Peter could listen to his calming orders and the spiders would leave him alone. But would he know anything about what was happening now? probably not. But did he care? No. So Mr. Rodgers was so far the best option. And Peter thought he would be the least annoyed that pathetic Peter was calling at god knows what hour to ask for help. He would be proud right?

Alright three avengers left. 

Mr. Thor was out. His pure power and his birth meant he had absolutely no clue what peter could or had been going through and his "Manliness" would actually blind him before he was helped at all. Plus his general lack of knowledge didn't seem to help anything. 

He could always call Mr. Stark, he was the one to say to call them whenever but if Peter was being honest he didn't want Mr. Stark here. Not because he wouldn't want to help or that he wouldn't understand but it was because he wouldn't understand. His genius IQ was in tech, not in teenage boys who were bitten by a spider. Hopefully he could forgive the selfishness that is Peter Parker. 

The last one he could call was Dr. Banner, who was most likely the only one that could help him in some small amount. He had before. When he was sick. He had also helped Mr. Rodgers and he was also a superhuman. 

Alright. He needed to do this now before another wave left him immobile and his courage disappeared as well. He turned slightly to the left. Coming face to face with the other side of his web.

Fuck. 

His phone was in his jacket at home. Damn it. Luckily he needed to be in his spider suit to be able to feel a little bit of comfort and he took off in it to the warehouse. Sadly it was hurled across the room the moment he entered the spiders den. And now it was what he needed the most. He groaned as he rolled over again, ignoring the brightly coloured suit in the middle of the dark hall. Maybe it would go away if he just slept. 

But the moment he chose to ignore the suit the strongest wave of uneasiness overcame him and shook him to the core. Bile rose to his throat once again and forced his head up and over the tiny opening of the web cocoon and it splattered into the pile down below and covered a larger area than he thought. 

Okay, maybe he did need to get help. But that would mean he had to move. And moving was painful. But he needed help. And he needed to move in order to get help. 

Fuck. 

He tore his way through the layers of thin web and slowly sunk to the floor, avoiding the vomit covered floor and crawled to where the crumpled million dollar investment lay on the cold floor. He pressed the small red button beside the outside of his ear on the suits mask which connected him to the tower. He folded in on himself as he waited for KAREN to put the call through to FRIDAY. 

The spiders from above came down with him and started to cover his shaking body, acting as a blanket and just before he was covered completely with small, hairy legs the call was connected.

"Peter? This is Natasha. What's wrong?" Of course it would be Natasha who would be up at this time. He didn't even know what the time was but he could guess that it was well past midnight judging by the sudden increase of chill in the air. 

"He-hey Mrs. Widow. I was ju-just wondering if-if you cou-could send Mr.Rodgers and Dr. B-Banner to the ol-old ware-house that I han-hang out at ple-please?" He couldn't stop the stuttering in his voice as wave after wave of nausea overcame him. He shouldn't be talking. Talking didn't feel right in his throat. "I-'m not hurt" he assured her quickly. Then waited a beat for Natasha's reply. 

"I know which one you're talking about. I'll send them out as soon as possible. Just hold on for me alright Petey?" Petey was the nickname that she gave him, she was the only one to call him Petey. Everyone else called him Pete or Kid. He heard her footsteps and he followed the sounds of her breathing and her quick steps towards the elevators then up two floors and stop. The door hissed opened and she quickened her pace towards Steve's room. Two knocks and she was in. 

"Steve. It's Nat. Get dressed Peter needs you." Peter heard the sound of sheets shuffling before a gruff and tired voice answered her 

"Nat? Peter? What's wrong?" He could hear her shake her head and pass the phone over to the tired man. The shuffling was back and he had to pull the inner earpiece away from his sensitive ear for a moment of relief. 

"Peter?" He blinked away the dots in his eyes and groaned 

"He-hey Mr. Rodgers. Sor-sorry that i'm calling so la-late. But I'm in a bit of a pick-pickle. I'm not hurt I just......" He tried to form the right sentence for what he was feeling "....Don't..feel Right?" He asked, like Captain America would be able to describe how he's feeling over the phone. He heard more shuffling and heard Nat talk 

"He wants Bruce as well. Get to the jet, I'll get him. He knows where to go" The air around Steve was pushed aside as he nodded and Peter could hear it. There was also a tired smile that Peter could hear forming from the other end of the phone 

"Alright Pete. You're not hurt you just don't feel right yeah? Nat is going to get Bruce and we'll come get you okay? Sit tight" That was what he wanted to hear, the orders, the control. Because right now he could barely keep his heart in his chest and he needed to focus on something else. Cap was good to focus on. He was a good choice. "What do you need me to bring Pete?" He asked the quiet boy. But still, talking was foreign. He grunted instead. "You can't talk because you're not feeling right yeah? That's fine" Thank god for people who understood what it was like to not want to talk. "I'm going to bring a heavy weighted blanket and some soundproof headphones. I'll bring some food as well yeah? How does that sound?" he answered again with a grunt and closed his eyes. 

He thought suddenly that the noise of the jet would be excruciating and blurted out "land far away!" and couldn't give a crap about how rude he sounded as acid rose to the back of his throat and landed next to him. He felt so wrong. He felt off. He felt like a monster. This wasn't what he was supposed to feel like. He was supposed to have more legs than this. Have a set of fangs that he could use to bite into his prey. He was supposed to be welcomed into the spider community. He wasn't supposed to be able to talk. Or walk on two legs. Or use hands like a human. Or have hair on his head, under his arms and around his privates. The trichobothria were supposed to be all over, sensitive and important to the spider's function. Peter just had hair that was annoying and a sign of puberty. It's only importance was when it stuck up and that only happened when he was in danger and that was only because of his Spidey-sense. 

"We'll land far away and walk to you okay Pete? Are you okay with that?" Peter thought that Steve would make a good councilor. He grunted again. It was all he could do. "Are you certain you're in no danger? I heard you throwing up. Are you injured at all?" He was walking at a brisk pace, Peter assumed it was towards the jet. 

"'m Fine" He mumbled into his chest, a spider wiped away a stray tear with its fang and pecked at Peter's face. A kiss almost. He smiled. 

"we're getting on the jet now and we'll be with you soon." Steve promised. He could hear the worry hidden behind Steve's bravo. He could also hear the roar of the Jet behind him.

"Can I talk to him for a second? I need to know so I can be prepared" Came Dr. Banners voice from far off. The air around the phone condensed for a second. It was passed between a set of hands and then all went quiet as a loud bag signaled the closing of the door to the back of the jet. The breathing of two men filled the small microphone but it cut to just Dr. Banners slow and heavy breaths. 

"Peter? It's Bruce" He was answered with a soft grunt. Bruce smiled. Peter thought how it was funny how he could literally hear the person on the other end of the phone. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions if that's okay?" 

"Okay. Are you safe where you are? I know you're in the warehouse but we don't know how safe that location is. So. Are you safe?" 

Peter looked around, the spiders had completely surrounded him, he was a melded pile of spiders on the floor. But he assumed that if there was any danger the spiders would notify him. As stated before, even though they were not the most hospitable of creatures they would protect their own. Even if they weren't quite sure that he was one of their own. 

"Yeah I'm safe" He answered back. 

"Good" Was the reply then another question "Are you hurt? I know both Widow and Cap asked you but as your doctor you might want to give me information that they are not privy to" Peter shook his head 

"No I'm not hurt" He had to pause to throw up to the side again. The talking felt wrong. How long were they going to make him keep talking?

"Alright I just heard you throw up. That's not from any injury?" Peter shook his head again 

"No" he mumbled.

"Alright I'll believe you then. Are you or do you want to become nonverbal?" He asked. God Peter wished he could hug Bruce, YES. Yes he wanted to become nonverbal. Because talking felt wrong. He shouldn't be able to talk. 

"Yes" he answered with a soft sigh. 

"Alright perfect. Thank you peter. You'll hear the jet pull up in a couple of seconds. That's us. But we're going to land far, far away and walk the rest of the way. I'm brining a gurney with me alright?" Peter nodded. He didn't have to answer. Bruce said that he could be nonverbal.

*****************************

He must have closed his eyes because when he woke up next there were heavy foot steps bouncing off the walls and the ear aching squeak of wheels turning. 

"Peter?" Asked Steve's soft voice from the blown open door of the warehouse. He didn't want to move. Much less talk. He opened his eyes and pleaded with a nearby spider to lead them to where his crumpled form was on the cold and hard floor. The spider lifted its front appendages, wiggled a little then took off in a fast scuffle. Peter was faced away from the door so he watched the spider dance around the others as he moved along towards the two Avengers. 

The steps stopped and the questions of if they were supposed to follow the spider were clear in the air. Could he taste the air now? It was horrible. A disgusting taste that made his tongue sting. The steps continued and the wheels squeaked louder as they grew closer. 

"Peter? Where are you? Steve is just behind me. We want to help. Please let us" The worry was clear in his voice, peter could taste that too. But he could also taste his urgency, anxiety, confusion and fear. Peter looked up at the spiders, his eyelids heavy with a weariness that sunk into his bones. He took a deep breath in and shifted slightly. The surrounding spiders got the idea from his shifting and took off. Back, back into their nests and away from preying human eyes. What was left was the shivering form of the curled hero.

Bruce made his way carefully around the moving spiders and towards Peter. His warm hand on Peter's cold shoulder frightened him into a jump. But calmed when he realized that the hand was that of a friend. He let a small smile grace his lips when Bruce turned him. 

"Hey Pete. How you doing?" Steve came forward then, the weighted blanket in hand. Peter hadn't realized it before but both were almost in their pajamas. Long pants and tight shirts. Both clad with jackets and shoes. It would be a funny combo if Peter was up to laughing and cracking jokes. Peter, now that he realized it, was stripped down in his underwear and a singlet- It was what he usually wore under the suit because anything else go too hot- and was freezing. 

"Alright Pete I see you shivering, as soon as we get you on the gurney Steve'll put the blanket and earphones on you alright?" He nodded. Now even nodding felt wrong. His whole body felt wrong. Why did he have to feel like this. God. Why did he have to be like this. Why couldn't he just be like the normal people. None of them felt like this, no one else understood. Was it enhanced because of his powers? If he was normal, would he still be feeling like this? Like there was a monster living inside his skin. That he wasn't normal. 

A tear slipped down the side of his face but Bruce wiped it away with the soft of his thumb. "Don't cry Pete" He said "We're here for you. We'll help you. Let us help" His eyes were getting heavier and heavier, the calmness of Bruce's voice cast a spell on Peter's tired body, added to it Steve's strong figure offering comfort and protection, slowly lulling him into a dissociative state. "Steve is going to life you up okay Pete? I'm going to tell you everything that I'm doi-hey, hey Pete. Come on now" He said with a sad smile. "Don't go into dream land yet. Come on buddy" Bruce grabbed Peter's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. To the side he motioned for Steve to put the blanket on him. To ground him. "Come on Pete. Stay here with us. Come on Pete. Cap and I are here. You're okay" he repeated as Steve clasped the other freezing hand into his own and squeezed it. 

"We're here Peter. You're strong, I know you can do this. Come on Pete. Stay with us" With the sound of both Steve and Dr. Banner's voice Peter was able to push away the mist that was clouding his vision and back into the world where he was in pain. He curled up into himself and sobbed softly, holding Steve's hand to his chest. The blanket helped. It made him warm and more aware. 

"Steve?" He asked. His voice raw, but at least he didn't feel as bad now. Still he had a horrible feeling in his gut, like something wasn't right, but still, better now that he was covered and in the good hands of his friends. 

"Yeah buddy. I'm here. Both Bruce and I are here. We're gonna get you outta here okay? Just hold on a little longer for me yeah buddy?" his voice was soft and Steve's other hand cradled his head, patting down his wet and sticky hair.

"Can we go home now?" Peter begged. And Bruce laughed 

"Sure can buddy. Steve's gonna lift you up now okay? He's going to put you on the gurney and then we'll head on home" Peter nodded but then again thought about how weird it was that a spider was moving like a human. But his thoughts were interrupted by the moving of his body. Cold air rushed underneath him, making him shiver and clutch onto the blanket and the sleeve of Steve's shirt. 

**********((How do line breaks work?))****************

He must have fallen asleep. 

He awoke to soft chattering around him. A soft bed under him, a heavy blanket, the strong smell of disinfectant along the rooms floor and covering the wall. The old, soft smell of blood and dried tears. 

"Kind of like Gender Dysphoria" He heard someone say "but in Peter's case its Spider related. He believes he's in the wrong body. He's brought this up to me before and I've logged his symptoms and how he feels but I'm no therapist. I'm a doctor and not even a doctor in this area. And quite frankly, I'm out of my league here" Peter shifted in the bed, suddenly uncomfortable about the idea of people talking about him while he was present. 

"Look all I'm asking is-" that was Tony's voice but it was cut off by a soft shushing from next to him. The hand that he didn't realize he was holding rubbed the back of his flushed skin and gave a small squeeze. Peter fluttered his eyes open and groaned. He opened his mouth to speak but it stuck together like glue. Instead he coughed, winced and curled into a ball. 

"Hey Petey" There was a hand running along his arm. He could feel the skin flakes prickling his skin, the individual hairs catching on his own and making him tense. He moved away from the touch. 

"You shouldn't touch him. It's uncomfortable for him" That was Dr. Banner. 

"Then how am I supposed to comfort him? Teenagers thrive off of physical affection"- Natasha.

"Talk to him, give him words of encouragement. We can't do much other than help him through it" Bruce said. Peter could hear how his eyes strained behind his glasses and his hand going up to rub at the sore flesh on the bridge of his nose. "By all rights he shouldn't even be here. Being in this sort of environment." Bruce gestured to the surrounding area. The light green hospital walls and the fluorescent fake lights "It's worse for him then being in the warehouse. At least there was a clutter of spiders there. They surrounded and covered him there. He was protected and he could have felt comfortable. Here he'll feel uncomfortable. It will remind him of everything he's not" 

Peter turned and tried to agree. At least with the spiders he felt welcomed despite the attitude towards him. They protected and cared for him, going as far as to carry away his tears and cover him with warm, fuzzy hugs. Here he felt cold, despite the heavy blanket on him. And a shiver ran through him. 

"So we should just leave him with the spiders then? That's not right. I don't feel comfortable leaving a kid there. He's hurting and upset. We have to have something that can help him" Surprisingly it was Clint that voiced that. Mind you, Peter supposed it wasn't so surprising as the man had a family of his own. Kids and a wife. Was that why he was so nice to Peter and treated him like a son and brother most of the time?

"I know but there's literally nothing we ca-"

"What if he was with the spiders?" Tony interrupted "He would feel comfortable then right? Look I know we can't help him but we can make him comfortable at least. That way he can help himself." Tony again. What was he suggesting?

"What do you mean?" Peter could feel the eyes of everyone gloss over his broken form to Tony. 

"I mean. If we make an enclosure for spiders here in the tower. A whole room, or floor dedicated to Spiders and put him in there. That way we can keep an eye on him but he can feel comfortable as well. But this all makes sense now." He said "His irritability over the past couple of days, the day dreaming, the stress and anxiety, the fidgeting and the wall climbing, hanging and building webs all over the place. I know he was never really that comfortable being around here in the first place. Said that he just didn't fit in sometimes. But maybe this can help him. Make him comfortable and trust us more" Tony leant against the wall and was looking at the ground while he spoke. Most had a frown on their faces and a thinking look plastered on but Bruce knew not to chastise the man for voicing his thoughts. 

"You know. That might work" Then all eyes were on the doctor. "No wait here me out. Peter is experiencing something of the mind. Its a mental battle. We cannot physically do anything to help him. He believes that he's in the wrong body. Now for most cases of dysphoria the person experiencing it would do their upmost to change their physical appearance to assist in their mental state. But for Peter. That's impossible. The most we can do is change the physical environment around him because there's no changing his appearance to suit his mentality" He shrugged and looked over the chart in his hand "I'm not saying that it will work, but there's a possibility. Steve and I saw how the spiders reacted when he was in the warehouse. They were protecting him. And I think they offered him comfort" There was a collective silence as they thought through the information. 

"We could always try. It's not like it's going to hurt anything. And Tony. It's not like you couldn't afford it or the space" Natasha shoved off the bed, making Peter shiver as the warm air beside him turned cold. 

"That's what I was saying. I'll get on it right away. Mind you I know nothing about spiders. But it shouldn't take too long to learn, nor fix the place up. Making sure its sealed tight and the ecosystem can work within the space and all that Jazz. Maybe I should put a bed in it for him as well..." He trailed off, mind working at a million miles per hour "But.... What I don't get is why he's like this. I mean I guess those with gender dysphoria are asked the same question and they can't come up with an answer. Maybe it was just meant to be" He sighed "Anyway. I'm going to get started on the spider room for our young spiderling over here. Keep him happy" he said off handedly while walking out the room followed by a soft hiss of the closing door. 

Someone let out a soft chuckle "His brain is so amusing, one moment he's wanting to build a robot that can heal the injured and feed the poor and the next he's wondering how to build a spider enclosure. At least there's a good reason for it" the chuckle turned to a soft gaze directed at Peter. 

"You'll be okay" He heard someone say before he again drifted off into a deep sleep.   
And he knew he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments of any size are welcome!! Just hoping that you're all staying safe!  
> Ohhhhh Requests too!!! I love me some requests!  
> Do I skip to Peter falling asleep and waking up in a different room because I've run out of ideas how to do a fade out and fade in. Yes. Yes I do.  
> I also realize that Peter may seem like OTT but remember that he is an advanced human so everything he hears and feels he gets it ten fold. OOp. poor boi.


	13. Spider-Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter relax by the fire.

As he added another piece to the fire Peter sat back and enjoyed watching the flames eat the wood. Covering it with dancing flames that flicked from orange to red but stayed a beautifully hot blue at the bottom. The hairs on his arms stood up, alert, like they did when he was in danger. But like this he was peaceful. Close to touching the flames but far enough that they could only dream of reaching him and nuzzled up into the soft blanket Tony had give him. Then he lent back into the waiting arms of Wade. The man’s broken skin creating dark shadows in his flesh and infiltrating the crevices of sunken cells. Peter wrapped the blanket further around his arms and pushed his body into the nape under Wades arm. The elder man was snoozing softly. After a hard day Peter had decided that they needed a break, and while sex was amazing Peter wanted to actually chill. And that didn’t include watching the entire Lord of The Rings Series in one sitting. It involved lighting a small fire inside the barbecue. Pushing over the outside lounge and draping themselves over one another. Just, enjoying the night.  
Peter looked up from studying his Husbands face to the surrounding yard. The yellow fairy lights that matched the inside kitchen ones flicked on and off lightly. Creating a minimal glow on the stone floor. Soft pop music filling in the space as the crackle of wood broke gave him a warm feeling in his chest and he thought “This. This is what love is. This is what happiness is”  
And he would give anything to keep it this way. With just him and his love. Sitting as the fire gets smaller and smaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I had to. I’m sitting in front of the fire and I’m in love. Music playing, the fairy lights twinkling and I’m so warm ☺️☺️☺️. So nice. So Peter and Wade have the happiness I feel right now. 
> 
> Thank y’all, stay safe and have a great day! OR! Sleep well!


End file.
